Enigma
by snoopykid
Summary: After the curse and with Emma and Snow finally home, things start to settle down for the Charming family; that is until Emma gets a phone call which involves her opening up old wounds, spilling secrets, and a choice that she needs to make…what will happen? Find out! Might be Emma/Neal later on in the story but my characters have a mind of their own. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So in explanation for this new story here is the wonderful voice of Boromir from Lord of the Rings, "One does not simply turn off their creativity." So there you have it…'nough said. Don't know where this will lead but hey it would not leave me alone.

Summary: After the curse and with Emma and Snow finally home, things start to settle down for the Charming family; that is until Emma gets a phone call which involves her opening up old wounds and a choice that she needs to make…what will happen? Find out!

**Enigma**

Emma sighed as she walked into the small apartment that instead of being shared with one other person turned into three other people: Snow, James, and Henry. Not that she minded the sharing, but sometimes it could get a little crowed, "I am home!" She called out.

"Mom!" Before she could blink, Henry had bounded down the stairs and threw himself at Emma, "I missed you."

"Hey kid, I missed you too." Emma said returning the hug.

Granted her and Snow had been home for a month and a half, Henry still had an uneasy feeling that one day his mother would not come home. It was one thing with Snow, because she took back her teaching job at the school, but not seeing Emma all day sometimes made him antsy, "How was work?" he asked.

Emma groaned as she released herself from the hug and started to remove her badge and gun, "Long and boring as usual." Taking off her jacket and hanging on the hook she asked, "How was school?"

"It was ok," Henry shrugged.

"Only ok?" Emma heard Snow's voice filled with mock outrage from the kitchen, "I thought I had you guys pretty well engaged today."

Henry blushed and darted for the stairs, "I got homework to finish…see you at dinner."

Emma laughed and walked over to the kitchen with her hands in the back pocket of her jeans, "Well that is one way to get him to do homework."

Snow sniffed, "Telling me it was an 'ok' school day…"

"I am sure it was a good lesson today…whatever you did." Emma said smirking, "So where is James at?"

"He said something about visiting the stables quick before dinner. Speaking of which would you mind setting the table please?" Snow asked without looking up from the stove.

Emma nodded and proceeded to set the table and by the time she was done James walked in and greeted everyone, "Hello family!"

Emma internally sighed still not quite accustomed to the word 'family'. For all of her childhood she wished for a real family…her family and all throughout her childhood she was let down. Thus one of the many reasons why she had traveled so much; was so she could look for them. Henry had rejoined the group downstairs as Snow called him for dinner and together they sat down.

"So Emma was it busy at the station?" James asked as he cut his chicken.

Emma shook her head, "No it was pretty dead." She took a sip of her drink and then in turn asked, "Why did you go to the stables?"

"Just to check on the horses for the night," James shrugged, "Also I wanted to go for a ride."

Emma nodded in understanding and continued to eat the chicken thinking, while her and Snow's bond had grown since their time in the forest, she and James still had a little while to go, "You know, if you want to learn how to ride I will be more than happy to teach you." James offered after the mild silence.

"Really?" Emma asked a little nervously.

Henry grinned at the chance of teaching his mom something, "I can also show you how to take care of your horse! It is a lot of fun! Gramps says that is a good way to build a bond. Comet loves to be brushed."

Emma smiled at her son's enthusiasm and Snow grinned to James as Emma responded, "Thanks for the offer kid, we'll see ok?"

"Great!" Henry exclaimed in victory.

Emma laughed at his enthusiasm and continued to eat when she heard a ringing from her pocket and realized it was her cell, "Emma, no phones at the table." Snow lightly chided her daughter as she took the phone out.

Emma was about to respond when she noticed the ID on the phone and felt her stomach drop, "I got to take this. Excuse me." She got up from the table and went upstairs.

The atmosphere at the table dropped significantly when Emma left and all was quiet for a few minutes, "Will mom be ok?" Henry asked worried for his mother since he noticed how the color left her face.

"I am sure she will be fine," Snow said gently, but when she said that they heard a loud crash from the room upstairs.

There was a moment of silence and James stated, "Might have spoken too soon."

Henry got up from the table and crept his way to the stairs, "Henry," Snow scolded, "Get over here." But Henry did not hear her or choice not too, because what he was hearing was confusing and his curiosity was peaked.

"I'll get him," James sighed after a few minutes of Snow glancing in between him and Henry. Getting up, he went over to his grandson but when he got closer he could see why Henry was ignoring Snow and listening…this was very curious stuff.

Snow watched her two favorite men in her life ease dropping halfway up the stairs listening to Emma's conversation. Honestly, she thought getting up, must she always do everything? "James…Henry…get up and go-" Snow whispered angrily but she was cut off by then shushing her and then she listened and saw why…

In the meantime in the room Emma had answered the annoying ringing object, "Vance." She greeted the caller.

"Swan, glad to see you are alive and well. I visited your apartment, but alas you were not there…and did not seem to be there for a while." The caller, Vance, stated.

Emma sighed. She had kept paying the rent to her apartment in Boston even though she had made her home here in Storybrooke. She had felt the need to have some place to go as back up in the event that something should happen, "Yea I have been away for a while. But you need something so spill."

There was a chuckle on the other line, "Emma, is a friend not allowed to call to say hi?"

At this Emma snorted, "Friend? Is that really what you think you are to me Leon?"

"Ouch, you wound me." Vance said in a mock hurt tone.

"Enough with the theatrics Vance and tell me why you called. The last time you called you had me prancing around the damn West Coast for some forty year old whack job that owed you a couple grand." Emma stated her voice thoroughly annoyed. She heard muttering downstairs so she ignored it.

Vance sighed, "Ok fine, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find someone for me. His name is-"

"Whoa wait a minute. I am not in the business anymore, I have officially retired." Emma stated cutting the man off thinking about her family.

Vance scoffed, "Please, one does not change who they are Swan. Besides you owe me."

"How the hell do I owe you?!" Emma yelled slamming her hand on the dresser causing Henry's book that was on the edge to topple to the floor. Sighing angrily she bent down to pick it up and she vaguely heard shuffling downstairs, but once again ignored it, "I do not owe you anything."

"Remember that scuffle you got into? Who bailed you out? Who even led you to Boston? Who has helped contribute your bills to _**your**_ apartment until you got on your feet?" Vance fired back at her, "I believe that is how you owe me; besides I can make this worth your while Swan and also I think you will find this rather interesting."

"How would I find this interesting?" Emma asked after a moment of silence knowing that he had her.

"I met a man awhile back and he came begging me for money and identification. No he was not a criminal to my knowledge, but as you know I am a well known shark in the sea of the underground," Emma internally sighed at this.

She knew this was going, but let him continue anyway, "So anyway he comes to me begging me for new identification and a couple hundred dollars. Well of course we drew up a contract and a payment plan. He was good for the first few years, but then the payments stopped. Now mind you I gave him a few weeks, then I set out people to find him, but so far nothing and after all this time I grew sick of the bull shit and thus I called you."

"And you want me to track this bastard down so you can get a few hundred dollars back from him? Sounds pretty pathetic considering how much you have. I mean a few hundred dollars to you is like five…six dollars." Emma stated trying to find a way out of this.

Vance laughed, "Emma, Emma, Emma…you do not understand child, you see this was over ten years ago. So of course there is interest on this money and what he stilled owed from the new identity. In sort the few hundred is more like a few thousand give or take."

"Ah ha…I see." Emma stated as she felt her interest peak. The older side of her was coming out: the planning, the trapping, the possible chase, and then the prize; despite herself she smirked at those thoughts, but then it turned sour as she realized what he left out, "You said I would find this interesting, but yet my curiosity is not peaked." Ok so it was a bit, but she would not let him know that.

"The gentleman that came to me his name was Neal Cassidy." Vance said with emphasis.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Emma yelled. That name…the face…the kisses…the loss that gripped her heart…the soul reason why she had suffered…the very man she had spent ten years trying to find now all of a sudden came back to haunt her.

"I told you this would peak your interest and was worth your while."

Emma started to pace like a caged lion, "No. No I am not doing it. Forget it."

"Now now sweetheart, you owe me. Besides I will give you ten percent." Vance said.

Emma laughed darkly, "No amount of money will make me go through with this."

"Fifteen percent." Vance now said.

"Not even if hell froze over."

Vance now started to get aggravated as he said, "Twenty."

Emma stopped pacing, "How desperate are you?"

"Look I want this bastard caught and I want my money. You and I know what happens when someone cheats Leon Vance." Vance stated in a deadly tone.

Oh did Emma know, she had the pleasure of working as an agent for Vance for the first few years, and she knew very well what could and would happen if someone screwed with the man that was on the phone with her. She sighed seeing no other way out, "Make twenty-five and you got a deal."

"Excellent darling, besides look at it this way, we both get our revenge don't we?"

"That was a long time ago." Emma deadpanned.

"But wounds of the heart run deep. I would know sweetheart. Now then how about I fax over the paperwork and all the information I have and we will keep in touch. Sound like a plan?"

"Seems so Vance."

"Wonderful. Pleasure doing business with you and I will be in touch; enjoying the rest of your evening Emma."

"You too Leon." Sighing she hung up the phone and sat on the bed with her face in her hands, she could hear the sudden movement of clanging as dinner was being cleaned up.

Re-looking at her cell phone she got up and went back down the stairs, "Emma? Everything ok?" Snow called seeing her daughter putting her coat on and grabbing her gun and keys.

"Yea I just forgot something at the station, be back in a bit." Emma said in a hurry and without giving anyone to respond she was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I am totally impressed with the comments and the favs and the follows. Thanks guys! Now onward with the next chapter!

**Enigma**

It was really late when Emma returned back to the apartment with a huge stack of papers in her arms that Vance had sent over to her. Placing the papers on the table she heaved a sigh and went quietly upstairs to find Henry in her bed. Smiling gently she gave him a kiss on the head and got her sweats and a t-shirt and then went into the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she could see her wary expression and silently cursed herself. Feeling that this was going to be a really long night, she changed into the sweats and t-shirts and took out her contacts and rubbed her already tired eyes.

Sneaking quietly back into her room she reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a worn case. She once again sighed to herself as she opened it and put her glasses, ones that she has not worn in years, on. Looking back into the vanity mirror she could feel herself being pulled into ten years worth of memories, "Mom?" She jumped and spun to see her son sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Kid," Emma said going over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Where were you?" Henry asked looking at her, "And since when do you were glasses?"

Emma smiled, "I had to go back to work quick and there is a report that I finish up; nothing to worry about kid."

Henry smiled sleepily, "That doesn't explain the glasses mom."

"My contacts are not strong enough for this type of report kid. Now go back to sleep." Emma said running her fingers through his hair.

"Ok. Night mom," Henry said laying back down with a yawn.

"Night Henry," Emma responded tucking him in and got up to go to the closet.

Henry turned over and opened one eye and he saw her pulling a box down from the top shelf then using her foot to quietly shut the door and then walking out of the room. He sighed reclosing his eyes thinking that something was amiss with his mother, but would save the researching for tomorrow.

Emma made her way quietly to the living room and placed the box on the sofa, then she went into the kitchen, grabbed the rest the papers, and returned to the living room. She knew what she had to do, but the first part of her question was where did she want to start? The second part of her question was what did she miss while she was on her own manhunt? And lastly the third part was what the hell was Neal thinking? Feeling frustrated she answered the first part of her question and started from the beginning.

Reaching into the box she pulled out an old yellowing case file. With slightly shaking hands she opened it and the first paper had a headline: "_**Baby Found On Side of the Road**_" dated for October 23, 1979. Flipping through the file she went to the last page and recognized her mug shot. Shaking her head in disgust she tossed the file to the side and pulled out another stack of papers when the clock on the mantel chimed eleven. Taking a quick glance and mentally taking in her emotional state she got up and went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and a wine glass then brought the two back to the couch and started over once more.

Snow was slowly coming out of her dreamless sleep as she sensed someone moving about the apartment. Since her time in the Enchanted Forest, the sense of always having to be on the alert starts to go off in her head as she starts to come around.

Groaning she sits up as she sees a dull light coming through the curtains separating her and James' bedroom from the main area of the apartment. Looking at the sleeping form of her husband she gives a small smile and slowly gets up out of bed and pulls her slippers and bathrobe on she exited the bedroom to find Emma in the living room hunched over something, "Emma?" she calls quietly.

Emma jumps for the second time that night and sees her mother standing before her, "Snow? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you know what time it is?" Snow asked mock scolding her daughter and then noticed something, "Since when do you were glasses?"

Emma rolled her eyes and answered, "Since my contacts were making me feel uncomfortable and to answer the other it is eleven at night."

"Really now?" Snow pointed to the clock on the mantel with her eyebrows raised. Emma looked and saw that it was past eleven and almost twelve.

"Well I'll be damned. Time flies when you are having fun." Emma sighed while leaning back and stretching.

Snow smiles lightly and goes to walk over to the living room and sees a whole mess of papers scattered everywhere on the table and the floor, a box to the other side of her daughter, and a half empty bottle of wine, "What the hell is all of this?" Snow asks looking at the mess.

"I know it looks bad, but there is a method to the madness." Emma states starting to kind of clean up a bit…at least try and hide some of the papers from her mother who was giving her a mother type look.

"That is really not the question I asked. What are you doing?" Snow once again asked.

Emma groaned, "Working. That is what I am doing."

"Why so late and what are you working on?"

"What is this? A fifty question integration?" Emma said feeling cornered. Seeing Snow's look she answered, "To answer the first part I have to work on this and as for the second part, I cannot tell you." Emma said firmly.

Snow was taken aback, "You can't tell me? I am your-"

"Do not say it please." Emma said not looking at her, "I do not want to have this argument."

Snow watched as her daughter took the papers and started to place them in the box. Seeing one on the floor she picked it up and saw the name on the paper and recognized the handwriting as Emma's, "Who is Neal Cassidy?" Snow asked feeling relatively brave at the moment.

Emma snapped her head to Snow and snatched the paper out of her hand, "No one. Now I am going to clean up and get ready for bed."

Snow saw Emma's walls starting to fly up. It was almost as if they were starting over from square one and she wondered what the hell could have happened earlier to make her daughter act like this, "Ok then. Night," Snow said turning her back on her daughter.

She heard Emma groan and let out a curse, "Snow," Snow turned around and watched as her daughter struggle to find the words, "I am sorry. It was a long day and-"

"It's fine Emma. Really," Snow said smiling, "Just don't stay up too late."

Emma smirked lightly and nodded as Snow left the room and returned to bed, "Snow?" James groaned when he sensed her coming back into the room.

"Hey honey, it's ok. Go back to sleep." Snow said gently.

Sensing something off in her voice James opens his eyes, "No it isn't. What happened? Is it Emma?" Hearing her daughter's name, Snow couldn't help but tell him the conversation she had with her daughter. After she was done James held her close and said, "I am sure this will blow over. She probably has something on her mind and it will be ok."

"What if it is not? We just got her back, we can't lose her again. I know it has something to do with that blasted phone call she got." Snow said.

James sighed, "I know, but like I said it will be ok. This is Emma we are talking about."

Snow sighed and fell back into her pillow and closed her eyes as she entered a restless sleep once more.

Henry woke up after a relatively uneasy sleep. He had dreamt that his mother was gone and he was trying desperately to find her, but he couldn't. It was like she had vanished without any trace. Rubbing his eyes he went downstairs to find Emma on the sofa with a coffee mug and a reading file in her lap, "Mom?"

Emma sighed and turned, "Hey Henry."

"Where is Grams and Gramps?" He asked going over to her and sitting next to her.

"Still sleeping." Emma said her voice strained. This was a first time in a long while that she had pulled an all-nighter like this; once more this was the first time in a long time that she had looked at this stuff. She knew that she still has more papers at her Boston apartment to get that would help her with this, but she knew that her parents and Henry would not let her go without an explanation. She needed to make a decision about how she was going to handle this.

"You stayed up all night didn't you?" Henry asked breaking the silence trying to get a look at the folder than Emma was reading, but he could not make out the handwriting.

Emma nodded, "Yea kid I did."

"Why?"

Again with the fifty questions, Emma sighed, "Because it is for work."

"What are you working on?" Henry asked knowing that this was annoying his mother.

Emma gave Henry a look and he scooted away from her a bit, seeing that she really was not in the mood, "It is a case that someone asked me to work on for them. That is all you are getting. Got it kid?"

"Got it," Henry nodded going into the kitchen and getting out cereal.

Just then the curtains to the bedroom of Snow and James opened and they emerged. Emma quickly placed the folder in the box and brought the box back upstairs before anyone could say anything to her. Snow sighed and shook her head as James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It will be ok."

Snow nodded as she prepared for breakfast. Ten minutes later Emma came back downstairs fully dressed with her glasses off and contacts in and walked out the door with the box in hand. Coming back inside with her decision made and said to James, "I need your help quick, would you mind covering the station today? There is something I need to do."

"Yea sure I can cover for you, what exactly do you need to do?" He asked surprised that Emma was asking him for help.

Emma sighed knowing that Henry was listening as well as Snow, "I need to go back to my apartment in Boston for a few things."

"No you can't leave!" Henry exclaimed jumping off the stool and went over to his mother, "Please do not leave."

"Henry nothing is going to happen. I promise I will be back, besides I didn't say I was staying." Emma said.

"Why do you need to go back to Boston? Is this something to do with that phone call you got?" Snow asked worried for her daughter.

"Look someone asked me to work a case and that is all you need to know. I promise I will be back soon." Emma said pulling Henry off of her and with that she took her gun and walked out of the apartment.

Henry ran to the window and watched the yellow bug drive away, "She will be back." James said to him and also to Snow who also walked over to them.

Henry sighed and went back to the kitchen leaving the two adults standing there. Snow shot a look to Henry and looked at James, "I hope so." She said and they quietly resumed their breakfast, although suddenly no one had any appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enigma**

The drive to Boston was incredibly long for Emma, more so than the drive to Storybrooke when she had to return to Henry to Regina. The time on her dashboard said it was noon by the time she reached her apartment complex. Parking the car and making sure it was locked she went inside and went to the elevator. Her nerves were already fried as the elevator slowly made its way to the floor she wanted. Once the ding was heard and the doors opened Emma was off and striding to the door that has not been used in a year.

Opening the door she crinkled her nose at the musty smell her apartment took on. Turning the lights on she proceeded to open the windows to let some fresh air in. Sighing she walked around and took her phone out and saw that she had a few missed calls and a text from Snow asking (well more like telling) her to call them when she made it into Boston. Shaking her head and wanting to avoid a conversation she texted her mother back and then proceeded to her small room. She peered around the room and went underneath the bed and pulled out a suite case and then went to the closet and started to pull the clothes that were left and then once that task was done she went to the drawers and did the same thing.

Once the clothes were taken care of she then got to work on the top part of the closet that held more papers and files. Taking those down, she then found the area that she had used as an office nook. Taking apart her computer and pulling the drawers she started to gather her stuff together to get it ready to be taken down to her car.

The more she started to pack up the more her mind was starting to think of the next move. "What is your next move?" That same question was always on her mind when she was on the run or tracking down her quarry. Whether the question was meant for her or for the 'game', it was always an important question none the less.

After getting the stuff into boxes she then proceeded to load them up in the car. It was then she realized her next move. It was a move that she did not like, nor it was a move that she would have chosen, but this was her job now...her main priority...it was something that she could not afford to have any distractions.

Making a mental checklist, she decided before heading back to Storybrooke she needed to get some other things that was going to be important. Seeing the time on her cell, Emma sighed. It was already three o'clock and she had not eaten a thing since the pit stop she made after she was on the highway. So figuring it was as good as any she made one more-quick sweep of the apartment and then she was off.

Regina did not know what the hell she was doing. It was late, like really late, yet here she was in her former office at City Hall, pacing. She had gotten a phone call from none other than Emma Swan asking her to meet at City Hall claiming that she had something important that needed discussing. Checking her clock on the mantel she groaned in frustration, she had been waiting ten minutes.

It was then that as Regina was going to grab her coat that the door opened and Emma Swan came in with her high heeled boots clicking as she walked, "Sorry I am late, but I had some setting up to do."

"Miss. Swan, you call me at ten o'clock at night asking…no wait more like telling me to meet you here by no later than eleven and it is already ten almost fifteen after. I do not-what the hell is this?" Regina asked being cutoff mid-tirade gaping at the envelope that was thrust in her hand.

"That would be my resignation…well more like temporary resignation really," Emma stated as Regina was opening the envelope.

Eyeing Emma carefully, Regina moved to the other side of her desk and sat down. Emma took a tentative step closer as Regina started reading Emma's letter out loud, " 'I, Emma Swan, hereby hand in this letter of temporary resignation of the position of Sheriff of Storybrooke Maine until such a time that I would be able to return. Until that day comes I hereby give the position of Sheriff to Deputy David Nolan or formally known as Prince James'. Miss. Swan I am impressed with the wording and what is this?" Regina placed the letter on the desk and pointed to another sentence, " 'The above mentioned has been approved by the Honorable Mayor, Regina Mills, of Storybrooke Maine' and it has a place for my signature. That is so touching." Regina said sarcastically, "Now what is the catch?"

"No catch Regina. That is what I intend on doing." Emma responded evenly.

"And if I refuse?" Regina asked carefully.

Emma sighed and took a seat in the chair that was in front of her and leaned forward and said in a low, quiet, deadly voice, "Look I am involved with something that if I am not careful, Henry could get hurt…not only physically, but emotionally as well."

The tone and what Emma had said sparked something in Regina, "And what are you exactly involved in Miss. Swan?"

"I cannot tell you that Regina. But I will assure you that Henry is safe for now. But if you do not sign this and accept it, then my focus will not be on my task." Emma said knowing that she was saying was true. Vance had already manipulated her, she realized, and there was no telling what would happen if Neal should be discovered, but she would be damned if Henry or hell her family gets involved.

Regina looked at the woman in front of her and as much as she hated to admit it, Emma was kind of like her in away. Shaking that thought aside she eyed the paper again, "And you think by doing this, Henry will remain safe?"

"You have my word." Emma said.

"Why come to me like this?" Regina asked kind of curious.

"Why are you questioning it? You didn't want me to have this job to begin with. You tried everything to ensure my failure and make me leave; now finally after all that I come to you and tell you that I am resigning and you question it? What the hell?" Emma asked finishing her tirade sounding really confused.

Regina paused a moment before answering, "Well first of all I am not really the mayor anymore. Second of all if I sign this there will be hell to pay with the town not like I already experienced their wrath. Third of all I am not too sure this is what you want."

"Allow me to answer your 'concerns'," Emma did the quote marks with her fingers as Regina's eyes narrowed, "First of all you are my employer ok? It is customary or so I heard to hand in a formal letter if you wish to remain on 'good' terms when you quit your job; so that answers your concern one and three. And second of all I will make sure that no one wants to have your head impaled upon a stick, I have a plan to go with that." Emma stated.

Regina sighed, "Last question then, Henry will remain safe and this will not affect him at all?"

Emma watched the Queen pick up a pen and watched as it hovered over the place where Emma marked for her signature, "I can promise that I will keep Henry safe. As far as how this will affect him…" Regina looked up as Emma stated, "I will do everything I can to make this easy on him."

Regina eyed Emma closely one more time and then she signed the letter, "Well can't say this is bittersweet in away." Regina said, "Least when you did your reports it was orderly."

"Thank you…I think. Now just two more favors." Emma said. Regina looked up with an eyebrow raised, "How fast can you get the word out about a town meeting for tomorrow morning?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Miss. Swan would this really be necessary?"

"Yes the town had voted me into the job remember? I think it would be respectful for me to bow out gracefully instead of waking up and finding me not working. Besides this will make sure that they know that this was an honest decision not a coerced or magical one." Emma stated with a tone of voice that was reasonable.

Hating to admit it (not out loud of course), Regina knew that Emma was right so grabbing a newspaper that was on her desk, she waved her hand over it and the front page changed to tomorrows edition, "Consider it already done."

Emma shook her head not really wanting to know, "Ok then now final favor," She stood up and said in a low tone, "If for whatever reason that I cannot be here it protect Henry, can I really count on you to protect him and keep him happy and safe?"

Regina looked at the woman in front of her and saw something flash in the woman's eyes, "Yes."

Emma looked at the Queen and saw no lie in that one simple word. Nodding her head she turned and walked out the door. Regina watched as the blonde walked away and slowly she made a move to grab her coat. Taking one last look at the letter she signed she could not help but wonder: what the hell had Swan gotten herself into?

The next morning came all too fast for Emma as she made her way to the town meeting. Instead of going home, Emma had taken place in what would be her new home at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She was lucky that Ruby had been up to greet her and Emma had requested that Snow and Charming not be told about her whereabouts for now.

When she entered she had already saw people sitting in the seats, but she did not see James or Snow, but she really hoped that she did not see Henry here. Emma shook her head as she made her way to the stage and sat down in one of the seats and looked at her watch, almost show time, she thought as she waited for the beginning of the end.

Snow, James, and Henry walked briskly to the meeting place, "Where is Emma? Why hasn't she come home yet?" Henry asked struggling to keep up with his grandparents.

"I do not know Henry, but we have to get to this meeting." Snow said trying to keep her worry at bay even though there was not a chance in hell that was happening, "I am sure she is ok."

"Come on," James said, "We have to be here in case things become bad. I do not know what Regina has planned but this meeting cannot be good."

They entered the area just as Regina got on stage. Seeing the room packed and chairs up front empty the three looked at each other and sat down, "Emma?" Snow whispered seeing her daughter on stage. James and Henry snapped their heads to Snow's direction and then to the stage as they took their seats, "What is she doing up there? Why didn't she come home?" Henry whispered frantically to his grandfather.

James shook his head as Regina spoke, "Well first thank you all for coming-"

"Cut the crap! Why have you called us here?" Grumpy called out and there was a slow mummer of agreement throughout the room.

Emma stood up before Regina could respond, "Regina did not call this meeting. I asked her to gather everyone together."

This shut everyone up and now the attention was on Emma as she took the podium and Regina sat, "I will not beat around the bush with this and since I am not great at public speaking anyway I am just going to come out and say it," taking a deep breath Emma announced, "I have turned in my letter of resignation. As of right now I am no longer the Sheriff of Storybrooke Maine."

Pandemonium struck the room as people started shouting and gaping at Emma. Words of 'you can't', 'really?!', and 'what the hell?!" could be heard in the crowed, but when Emma looked around she found her parents and son in the front row mainly looking up at her in shock, wonderment, and almost betrayal. Henry, she could tell, had loads of questions in his eyes but also she could see the shock in them as well.

Not being able to take the shouting anymore she held her hand up and miraculously the room was once again quiet, "This resignation is not permanent; I only mean this as a temporary thing. I wanted to present this to all of you up front since it was all of you that had voted me to be your Sheriff in the first place. However I did not leave you empty handed, James would you stand?" Emma nodded toward her father and James looked around the room and slowly he found himself rising. Emma stepped forward from behind the podium and she jumped down from the stage, "James I present you as the new Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"Uhm…Emma…should we-" James was cut off by someone shouting, "Wait a minute!"

Emma looked to see Dr. Whale standing up and pointing at the Queen, "How do we know that she did not magically coerce all this?"

"I thought someone might say that," Emma said, "Mr. Gold would be so kind as to do a favor on the house for us?"

Gold was sitting in the back and stood up, "Certainly dearier."

"Did you happen to know any of this happening?" Emma asked him.

"No. I found out about this meeting this morning." Gold answered.

"Well then could you so a magic type analysis to see if this document I have here is foraged or otherwise?" Emma asked.

Snow watched as Rumpelstiltskin took the paper, but she was not so much watching the results about the document's authenticity, but rather the tone and posture of her daughter. Snow always knew that Emma had potential as a leader and had an underlying power of authority to her, but this side of Emma she had never seen.

Sticking up for Regina and giving up something that she loved doing…Snow did not know what was happening but when Gold announced that the document was legit, all she heard were mummers and buzzing around the room and she watched as Emma shook a stunned James's hand and she had something else that Snow did not hear and she saw Emma walk up the aisle and out of the room leaving a stunned James holding the Sheriff badge.

A young man sat in the back of the room as the episode played out. He watched as the Savior turned her badge over to her father and then watched the scene with Rumpelstiltskin. He had seen this behavior before…but then he watched as the Savior left the area. He knew what he had to do. She was reverting and he was going to do his damnedest to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enigma**

Emma was glad to be outside, in fact (if she dared to admit it), she felt a little relieved to have a bit of freedom again…at least that is how she felt until she heard, "Emma!"

Turning around she saw August running toward her, "What do you want?"

"You are making a huge mistake." He said stepping in front of her.

"I thought you were Pinocchio not Jiminy Cricket." Emma said scoffing.

August narrowed his eyes, "Emma do you not see yourself? The attitude…the facial expressions…hell even the posture!" He took a deep breath and then continued, "Look I do not know what the hell happened all of a sudden, but you cannot do this."

"Too late for that puppet boy, I already have." Emma said staring him down and started to go around him to walk away when she heard him mutter, "God it is like you are seventeen again with that Cassidy."

She stopped and spun to look at him, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

August looked at her and realized she heard what he had said. The next thing he knew he was down on the ground holding his nose in pain.

In the meantime inside James stood at the podium trying to calm the room down, "Everyone, please…just-" He sighed realizing that there was too much panicking going on. It was not until he heard, "SHUT UP!"

He looked up to see his wife standing and the people in the room gaping at her. Well that is one way of doing it, James thought slightly amused. Snow gave a cough and James was brought back to reality. He tried to open his mouth when he heard muffled shouts coming from outside then the doors to the meeting area flew open and a little girl came running in. Jefferson stood up immediately, "Grace?"

"Papa there is a fight going on outside. I was playing with Ava and Nicholas and we saw the fight." Grace said in a rush pulling on Jefferson' sleeve trying to get him to come with her.

"Sweetie I am sure it is just a few other kids playing-"

"No Papa you do not understand, according to Ava and Nicholas it is Miss. Emma!"

Upon hearing that James jumped down from the stage and ran out of the room followed by Snow and Henry and then the rest of the crowed just in time to see Emma pinning August against the wall with one hand holding one arm up and her forearm against his throat. There was blood coming out of his nose and his two eyes were already black and blue, "Because of you I got sent to prison for eleven god damn months!"

"Theoretically Neal was the one who turned you in," August coughed out but then he felt Emma's forearm apply more pressure on his throat, "Only because I told him that the life you were living was not good for you."

"Once again it was because of you. You fucked with the wrong person at the wrong time." Emma growled out not backing down. This was just the second layer of icing on a seven tier cake that went wrong in her life.

"James aren't you going to do something?" Snow whispered nudging her husband watching the scene while trying to keep Henry from going near the fight. James did not even know where to begin. Sure he knew what he should do, but this was his daughter…what was he supposed to do? Arrest her?

"Gramps?" Henry called quietly. This snapped him out of it and he turned to Snow, "Right take Henry and-"

"But I want to-" Henry started say but was cut off by August saying, "And what is it that you intend on gaining? Face it! It has been eleven years and I can assure you that you will not find him."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "I always find my quarry."

"Do you hear yourself? Emma-"

"No, you do not get a chance to speak anymore. In fact I will be the one talking. Did you know?" Emma asked in a dangerous tone.

"Did I know what?" August asked half knowing what she was implying.

"Did you know I was pregnant?" August did not answer right away and Emma's grip tightened as she repeated the question, "Did you and him know I was pregnant?! Answer me!" Emma yelled.

"I didn't know about that. I honestly didn't and neither did Neal! I swear!" August coughed out, "We had no idea!"

"Either way you probably would not have given two shits; as long as the Savior came to the rescue and free everyone from this hell hole of a town...no matter the cost to her right," Emma dropped him and August fell to the ground, "Let me tell you something: You fucked with not only my life, his life, but you also fucked with Henry's life. I will **never** forgive you for that. Because of you I spent seventeen years of my life in hell, and then I spent eleven years more of it in purgatory. Because of you he left me. Because of you Henry grew up without his mother and father for eleven years of his life. So you know what screw you I am done!" Emma finished and started to walk away seeing red. She was in fact so out of it, she did not even notice the crowed that had gathered, although they heard everything that was going on.

"Wait, please." Emma stopped and turned back, August took this as a sign to continue, "I saw him after you were sent to Phoenix. I told him that you were sentenced for eleven months with being in possession of stolen goods. He had given me the keys to your car and twenty-eight grand to give to you and he made me promise to contact him when the curse was over. I gave you the keys, but I took the money. And when the curse was lifted I did keep my end of the deal and contacted him."

Emma was standing very still and the atmosphere was so tense that no one was able to move. But then snapping out of her stupor she strode over to August, grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall again and August started talking, "I am sorry I stole the money-"

"I do not give a shit about the money. I just want to know two things: First thing, were did you last see him? And do not lie to me." Emma said slowly and deadly.

"Vancouver." August answered quickly making sure to look Emma in the eyes.

Seeing no lies she then asks, "Where is he now? Where did you send the postcard to?"

"No address, I sent a carrying bird to him. We never kept in touch." August said.

Emma's grip tightened. Seeing this James finally made a decision and stepped forward, "Emma, let him go."

Emma barely heard her father's voice as the information processed in her head, but feeling a familiar touch on her shoulder she felt her grip loosen and August was once again on the ground, "Emma I am going to have to take you in." James said trying to pull his daughter away from August.

"No. I deserved what I got." August answered stopping James, "I did something I shouldn't have and I deserved it." He finished as he eyed Emma cautiously.

Emma looked at her father and James sighed, "Either way I-"

"No. I am not filing anything." August said firmly.

"Emma?" James asked not liking the look in his daughter's eyes.

"I am fine. Just making sure though," She looked at August, "Last time was in Vancouver, you stole the twenty-eight grand that was meant for me, and you sent a postcard via bird to contact him telling him it broke."

"Yes."

There was a pause and the atmosphere was still tense as Emma was piecing the clues together...the money…she realized, "Did he say were the money came from?"

"The last heist you did. The one that got you sent to prison." Emma looked at him and saw no trace of a lie. Nodding she walked away, "Wait Emma!"

Growling in frustration she saw Snow coming toward her and Dr. Whale going over to August now that the confrontation was over, "What?"

"We really need to talk…as a family," Snow gestured to Henry who was looking at her in shock and disbelief.

The feeling of guilt overcame her and she nodded, "Fine, the apartment in one hour." And with that Emma turned her back leaving Henry to watch her retreating figure.

After calming the crowed down and promising that James would deal with the situation, the three of them made their way to the apartment. They saw Emma's bug outside with the trunk open and Emma herself placing a box inside and slamming it shut, "What is going on?" Henry asked running up to her noticing the car filled with stuff, her stuff, he realized.

Seeing her son and her parents she said, "I think it is best we have this conversation inside." Nodding to her parents they led the way into the kitchen.

"What the hell is the big deal?!" Snow immediately asked, "Do you have any idea how worried we been? Just what the hell is going through that head of yours Emma?!"

Emma sat down in the chair and said, "Well based on your tone I can say that you were really worried and I apologize for that. As for what is going through my head...there is not enough hours in the day to go over that one."

"You are pushing it young lady. Do you know that I should have really arrested you for assault?" James asked annoyed, "What were you thinking?"

"Ok you know what, enough with the parental bullshit ok? That is not why I agreed we come in and talk." Emma said narrowing her eyes, "Could I have handled that a bit better? Yes I probably should have I admit it. But you know what," Emma stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, "I just wanted to let you know that there is something going on that needs my full attention and that is why I have temporarily resigned from being sheriff, also to say that I am moving out."

"What?!" James, Snow, and Henry exclaimed gaping at her.

"You cannot be serious." James said taking a step toward her.

"I am. Although I do not plan on leaving Storybrooke anytime soon if I can help it." Emma said as she looked Henry in the eye.

"But why would you move out anyway?" Henry asked also stepping toward her. He flashed to his dreams and this moment that was happening right now is how the nightmare always began.

Emma sighed and knelt down and he came over to her, "Because kid I need space for this. What I am working on I do not want you guys getting involved. So I thought it was best to leave, but I am staying at Granny's so I am close if you need me. Now we have something else that needs discussing." She stood up as Henry stepped away, "If a stranger should enter this town, I want you guys to tell me. You are under no circumstances to approach them." She looked at her parents who were just staring at her having no idea what was happening and then she turned her focus to Henry, "That applies especially to you. Also you are to stay close to town were there are people to watch you. I still have my radio so if you need me you know how to get in touch. Understand?"

Henry nodded and said, "I got it, but promise me that you will not leave me. Not leave us..."

Emma sighed, as much as she wanted to make that promise as a definite she knew she couldn't, "How about if I do have to leave I promise to let you know with a promise that I would come back?"

Henry looked at her knowing that this was the best that he was going to get so he gave her a quick hug and ran upstairs. Emma's heart sank as she heard the door to what use to be her room close. Sighing Emma looked back at her parents she knew that this conversation was far from over, "What?" she asked.

"You think that would have satisfied us?" Snow asked arms crossed.

"What is going on Emma? This is not like you." James said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sure it is. I just have been doing a good at suppressing this side of me."

"Bullshit Emma." Snow stated, "This is not who you are. This is not the same woman that I allowed to stay here to begin with or the same person that I was with in the forest"

"My comment before stands," Emma said defiantly.

James looked at his daughter and a memory surfaced as in his mind's eye he saw Snow almost ready to kill Regina back in the forest, "Emma whatever it is you are doing, you have to stop." He said slowly and deliberately.

"I can't and I won't. I have no choice, I need to do this and I would appreciate it if you would back off. None of this concerns you." Emma said just as slowly and firmly.

"The hell it does! It involves you! Therefore we-" Snow started to say but was cutoff.

"Wait," James said holding his hand to stop Snow's tirade and he looked back at his daughter and what he saw in her eyes he knew that she was looking for a fight, "Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Yes." Emma said.

James sighed, "Fine if anyone comes we will inform you. But be careful."

Emma nodded and walked away without another look back. Snow just stared as the door closed and did not speak until they heard Emma's car drive away, "What the hell Charming? There was no way we were finished!"

"If we kept pushing she would push back harder. Besides if she wants help she will come." James said softly.

"No she won't. You heard her; she wants us out of it." Snow said not understanding.

"Yes but who says that we would actually butt out?" James asked smirking a bit.

Snow shook her head, while she knew that James was right; there was unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were going to get worse before it got better.

In the bedroom, Henry heard almost everything that was said between his mother and grandparents. There was no way that Emma really expects him to just stay put and mind his own business. He knew that Emma was involved in something big…the fight with August proves that. Nodding to himself he sat up and dug into his book bag and found his note book where all his secret operations were written. Flipping to a new page he wrote in the header, "Operation: Viper". Then he started his outline.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow so this is like what? Another chapter in like a day almost? Well hopefully this one is up to snuff. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and as always thank you for the support. Remember to review and criticism is welcomed!

**Enigma**

It's been a week since shit had hit the fan in the town of Storybrooke. Henry had no luck with 'Operation Viper'. Any information he tried to pump from his grandparents about his mother were utterly useless as well as any information he tried to get out of Red and Granny. He had tried to ask Emma about how her job was going, but she kept dodging the questions or was unable to barely make out a sentence before her cell rang. So here he sat in the diner waiting for James to get done with the station so they could have lunch, hunched over his notebook trying to think of another way to get Emma to open up as to what was going on with her.

Just then the doors to the diner burst open, startled he looked up as well as did the other occupants to see Emma talking (well more like an octave below shouting) on her cell, "What the hell Eli? I thought you said you were able to help."

Henry tried to get her attention, but she walked right on past him and sat in the back, that was when Red came over to him with a look of pity, "Hey kid." She said handing him a refill for his hot chocolate.

"Hey," Henry sighed as he tried to avoid looking at his mother.

Red smiled in sympathy noticing his behavior, "Don't worry it will get better."

"That is what I thought a few days ago when she still seemed like…well like the Emma I knew. Now I am not too sure." Henry said honestly, wincing at his own thought.

Red rubbed his shoulder as they heard Emma say, "Yes I know I gave you the picture only a week ago, but surely if you were the same person I remember-" there was a pause and then they winced as she slammed her hand on the table, "I don't think you do understand! Vance is jumping down my throat every few days! You know how that bastard gets and besides I will be damned if he thinks that he should come here and quote on quote 'babysit' me while I am trying to work on his case."

Red sighed and gave Henry a shoulder squeeze and went to give Emma her usual cup of coffee. Henry turned slightly to see Emma just wave Red away and she pulled out a notebook and started writing something down, "Ok look just give me what you have so far." Seeing his opening he felt his hope rising and quickly switched booths to get a better view of his mother without her noticing, "Yea, so you gave him thirty-two grand for the watches," there was a pause as he saw her nod her head again, "Ok and you say your friend noticed him and some other guy at the ports in Vancouver that day?" she wrote something else down.

This is when Henry also started to bend over and quickly write in his book as he heard, "Ok great. Thanks Eli, let me know if something else turns up. Yea I won't, sorry about earlier." She let out a laugh, and Henry smiled sadly wishing he heard his mother laugh more often, "Ok I will be careful; you too, bye." He saw Emma hang up the phone and rub her eyes as she returned to the notebook she had and started jotting stuff down.

Emma stopped writing to read over what she had already written. It had been a rough week and every time she felt that she was getting closer to Neal, he would turn to mist in between her fingers. Vance had called the same day she made her resignation and she had told him of a lead that she may have had, but he was getting impatient and had said that she was not taking this task seriously. Emma had gotten into a fight and reminded him that he gave her the case the previous night, but that ended with him threatening to come to her and 'oversee' her work.

This had sent her over the edge and it was for this reason she was avoiding everyone, Henry included. She did not want Vance to come near her or the town in general…in fact if she was honest with herself: she wished that she never met the bastard.

_A nineteen year old girl with blonde hair paced a holding cell. She had just gotten into a brawl with another guy who was shooting her dirty looks in the cell next to hers. It really was not her fault, the guy had kept hitting on her and would not take no for an answer, so she did the next best thing…gave him his just desserts. But of course no one at the damn bar would vouch for her and given her 'prior' arrest did not help the least bit._

_She looked over at the guy and took in his appearance and was proud of the bruises and cuts she gave him. When the cops had come, it had taken two of them just to pull her off of him. Sighing she sat down on the bench and waited until the next day when she would be set free, but a few minutes later a cop came and opened the door, "Ok Swan someone posted your bail, you are free to go. Also you are clear of all charges."_

"_What?" She and the guy asked stunned at the cop's comment._

"_How is this bitch clear? Look at me!" The guy yelled motioning to his face and appearance._

"_Ah shut up, the gentleman gave a full witness statement and is charging you for harassment." The cop snapped._

_Emma was stunned as she walked out of the cell as she heard the guy yelling about the faults in the 'American Justice System'. She collected the few belongs that she had on her person and walked out when she saw a tall built man with jet black hair coming toward her, "Miss. Swam I presume?" He said holding his hand out and smiling a huge grin._

_Emma eyed his hand and hesitantly shook it, "Emma, and you are?"_

"_My name is Leon Vance, I was the one who vouched for you and bailed you out." He stated._

_Emma looked at him and was once again stunned. Although when the statement he said started to sink in she found herself on guard, "Well not that I am not thankful but was is the catch?"_

"_My dear Emma, there is no catch per say. I saw you holding your ground and I must admit I was impressed. I have a proposition that you cannot refuse. Allow me to treat you to a late dinner and explain."_

_Emma saw something spark in his eyes and she had a feeling that this was someone not to disappoint, so shrugging her shoulders he smiled and led her toward a black Lincoln._

Henry saw his mother shake her head furiously and then without any warning she slammed her notebook shut and stormed out of the diner without a single glance at him. Henry felt his hope deflating once more, "Hey kid." He looked up to see James sitting across from him, "So what are we having?"

Henry looked at his grandfather and the appetite he had was gone, "Actually Gramps, I am not hungry anymore…I'll see you at home." With that Henry got up and walked out.

Red came over to James and poured him some coffee, "He is taking this not entirely well is he?"

James sighed, "You think he is bad? Try looking at Snow. I do not know what else to do," Red looked around and sat down across from him as James continued, "I tried to get Emma to talk to us, but she refuses. She is avoiding us I know it. Has she talked to you or Granny?"

Red shook her head, "No she hasn't. The only time she spoke to us was to see if anyone came in asking about a room. All she does is sit in the room doing who knows what or walking around the town as if looking for anything unusual or something."

James shook his head, "I wish I knew what was going on with her."

"I do not know James. I wish I could help. Has August said anything about her?" Red asked.

James looked at her, "No, why would he?"

"Well it just seems after the fight last week, he would at least come and check up on her…although he really took a beating," Red added as an afterthought, "What was that about anyway?"

James thought for a moment, "You know what? I have no idea…" The conversation he heard when they were outside came back to him and from what his daughter was saying it sounded pretty direr, especially when it came to the topic about the money…could it be?

He jumped up suddenly, "I got to go! Thanks Red!" And with that he ran out the doors.

Startled Red could only stare after the doors as she muttered, "Your Welcome…I think."

Snow walked around town, not knowing where her feet were taking her. She was lost in her own thoughts about the previous week and the memories she had of her and Emma when she was considered Mary-Margret: simple elementary school teacher and best friend to Emma Swan. She cursed herself in that retrospect. Emma was more open to Mary-Margret. Granted it was kind of like pulling teeth with the blonde, but at least Emma eventually opened up to her. Now Emma was more closed off than anything else. She could still hear the last conversation she had with her daughter:

"_Emma!" Snow called out to the blonde as she walked past the school one afternoon, "Please Emma talk to me." Snow was aware of the students and her other faculty watching. Since being a small close nit town, everyone knew of the family's troubles. _

_Emma miraculously turned as Snow caught up to her and Snow took in the blonde's appearance before speaking. It was clear that within the few days that Emma had left, sleep was in very short supplies for the blonde. Emma's normally bright hazel eyes have turned dull and almost lifeless, her hair while it was still curly was kind of dull, and Snow also noticed that while the blonde would always wear her red leather jacket, Emma was wearing a black one, "What do you want?" Snow winced at the blonde's tone which consisted of aggravation and tiredness._

"_To talk; please Emma what is going on? You are worrying everyone. James, Henry," Snow looked Emma in the eye and said, "and Me. We always used to talk…what happened to that?"_

_Snow could see some sort of trace of the old Emma, the body posture indicted some guilt and the eyes softened a bit, but then Snow could see the change in body posture to a more defensive position and the eyes harden into a glare, "I started realizing a few things and besides that is none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me…" Emma started to walk away and Snow took a deep breath and grabbed Emma's shoulder and spun her around so Emma was once again facing her._

"_No you are not excused! This has to stop! Whatever you said you were handling, you are most certainly not handling it! You have Henry worried sick about you! Do you not care about anyone anymore?!" Snow yelled._

_Emma's eyes searched Snow's and Snow could see some sort of wall breaking, but then as fast as it was breaking it was rebuilt, "Since when did I say you can start getting all parental on me?"_

"_Well since the curse broke and James and I regained our memories, oh and one of those memories included us being your parents." Snow stated in an off handed manner._

_Emma smirked and said, "Well I did fine for the twenty-eight years you were not around. Now then as for me not caring about anyone I did this for everyone's safety; now back the hell off."_

"_No I will not back off. Not until I know what the hell is going on with you Emma." Snow said not releasing her grip._

_Emma tried to break free of her mother's grip, but Snow was not letting up, "Let me go." She snarled._

"_No." Snow responded._

_Emma tried harder and Snow could see a small panic in Emma's eyes, but then something else shown in her daughter's eyes, "One last chance Snow; let me go." Emma's voice was hard and determined._

"_Or else what?" Snow asked just as hard and slowly. She could see the conflict in Emma's eyes, but then before she could blink Emma took her hand that was on her shoulder, spun around, and Snow found herself pushed into the fence with Emma now holding her in place with one arm up and the other one pressed on her back in a rather uncomfortable position._

_Snow was thankful that no one was outside to see this, since during their conversation the students were back into the classroom and this was Snow's break time so Arial was taking over her class for now, "Now listen, because I would rather not do this again. Stay out of my business. What I am involved in is none of your concern. If you really want to help me this badly, then keep an eye on Henry. Right now I cannot be there for him so it is up to you. Regina said she would help if need be. If I have to have this conversation again, then so help me I will not be as forgiving. Do I make myself clear?" Emma stated in a dangerous tone that almost sent chills down Snow's spine._

_Emma did not even give the chance for Snow to respond and released her mother. Giving her a look Emma walked away leaving Snow to gape at her daughter._

This is where Snow found herself…by the fence looking at the direction Emma had walked. Snow wished that she knew what was going on with her daughter. She knew it was linked to that phone call that Emma had gotten last week. But what other link was there? There had to something else that set Emma off on whatever quest she was on…she was missing something…something that is literally right in front of her…but what was it?

Then it hit her! _"I can assure you that you will not find him." _August had said the day Emma left. "_I always find my quarry."_ Emma had responded to him. Snow started running, August knows, Snow thought; he might be the one that would be able to help bring Emma back. With that in mind she ran into town hoping to find him.

In the meantime Regina was entered Gold's shop. It seemed that she was not able to get a break this week, "Gold?" Regina called out in her usual tone.

"Regina, so glad you can come." Gold greeted as he beckoned her into the back room.

Regina sighed, "Not like I had much of a choice by the way you sounded on the phone. So what is this about?"

"Miss. Swan." Gold stated sitting down.

Regina groaned also taking a seat, "Why am I not surprised that you would call me about her?"

"Well dearie, perhaps that is because Miss. Swan plays a big part in our lives whether we like it or not," Gold stated in a tone that sounded like a teacher talking to a kindergartener.

Regina's eyes narrowed, "I would like you to state your point."

Gold smirked, "Impatient are we?"

"You would be too if this was me jerking you around." Regina snapped.

"Temper temper," Gold said wagging his finger.

"Just make your damn point already." Regina demanded.

Gold held his hands up in a mock surrender, "Alrighty then. Have it your way," He sighed and asked, "Have you felt a change in magic recently?"

Regina's glare faltered and she look slightly confused, "I did not really notice. Magic here is unpredictable. So I guess naturally there would be slight shifts in magic in this world. Why?"

"Well dearie while that is true, Miss. Swan has natural magic being the product of true love and all. So magic would be more drawn to her in a pure sense."

"I do not understand." Regina stated sitting back feeling that this was going to be a long lecture.

"I will make this simpler by asking, have you noticed a change in Miss. Swan's behavior or attitude?" Gold asked also sitting back.

"Well yes, even I am not that blind. This whole town has noticed." Regina exclaimed feeling aggravated.

"Well then I would hope you would realize what this means for us." Gold stated once more as if the situation were obvious.

Regina once again groaned in frustration, "Look if you know something then kindly spit it out or I am leaving right this-"

"Your majesty use your head! Miss. Swan has magic! Magic that did not require diligent practice that you had to go through to gain! Magic that did not have to be stolen like I had to do to gain it! She has pure magic that is activated by sheer emotion! Natural pure magic!" Gold exclaimed standing now.

"Ok and again your point?" Regain asked now also standing.

Gold looked her dead in the eye, "Magic changes people. At the rate Emma is going this could be disastrous for not only her, but for everyone here as well. Whatever she is doing, could backfire and end badly."

Regina looked at him and could feel the weight of his words, "You know what she is involved in?"

Gold looked at her and shrugged, "One could only guess, but from what I heard it could be something from her past."

"Why tell me this?" Regina asked confused, "Why not tell her…parents?" she spat out the last word. Since things had returned to semi-normality, things were still strained. But for Henry's sake, they were on a level of tolerance in their relationship. Regina had agreed to Emma's ridiculous proposal to look out for Henry by helping Snow and James.

Gold limped over to the main area of the store and Regina followed, "Because dearie you seemed to develop some sort of relationship with your step-granddaughter involving Henry, and before you start to deny it, you cannot even ignore some similarities you seem to share."

Regina closed her mouth at that as they stopped and stood in the center of the room looking at each other. Regina sighed and tried to bypass the point that Gold brought up so she pretended not to hear that part and asked, "What is it you expect me to do about it?"

Gold shrugged as Regina started to move toward the door, "You do not have to do anything, after all what do you care? But I figured a heads up was in order in the event things should or will start to get ugly."

Regina shook her head thinking that this was a waste of time, "Well you do not have to worry about that. She is the Savior…after all good always wins right? Nothing bad ever happens to the side off good for too long." She scoffed at the last part of her sentence.

Regina stepped out of the store and turned when she heard Gold's voice say, "But alas dearie, pray tell what happens when a symbol of good starts to become a pendulum?" Seeing that he had Regina's attention he continued, "Swinging back and forth between light and dark? Just food for thought."

With that he smirked as he re-closed the door. Regina stood there for a moment and walked back to her car. As she got in she could still hear his question in her mind…what does happen, she asked herself. Then cursing herself for even letting Gold's words twist her mind she turned the car on and drove home without another thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enigma**

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

-The Offspring 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid'

The room was dimly lit by a computer screen as light smoke filled the surrounding area. A man with salt and peppered hair sits with a scowl on his face. He had bided his time, even managed to enlist his best agent, but so far she was failing him. Two weeks…two weeks he had given her, but no lead…it was time to take matters into his own hands. As the saying goes, "If you cannot do something right, then do it yourself." Besides, he thought as a thin tight smile formed on his lips, she will probably cover for him.

Putting out the cigarette he reached for the phone as he picked the file up that was sitting on his desk and dialed four numbers, "Lucas? How fast can you get me a rental car?"

There was a slight pause and tapping could be heard on the other end and then there was a response. The man in the chair nodded in approval, "Great then book it. It is time we took a little trip," He hung up the phone and placed the open file back on the mahogany desk. He stood up going toward the window that had an excellent view of Independence Hall. Emma Swan, he thought has he lit up another cigarette, it is time to test your loyalties.

In the meantime nearly two hours away from the man in Philadelphia, another man resides in New York City looking out of his apartment complex window with a postcard in his hand. Tonight was the night. His car was packed and the apartment was bare. He was really going to do this. After eleven years he was really going to see her again; nothing could go wrong, he told himself.

Taking a deep breath he picked up a box with some miscellaneous things and started toward the door, but then paused. He saw the dream catcher on the top part of the box and he smiled fondly at it. Even though he knew this was going to be a rough journey, he had to take it. He would do anything for her…she was his life. Nodding in determination he took a deep breath and slammed the door shut on his old life and started on his way to a new life.

_A twenty year old girl with blonde hair walks behind a man holding a gun to his back forcing him into a small dingy rundown room. Her mission was to find this man, Atticus, forty years old, dead beat, got arrested for armed robbery and assault. He had hired help from Leon Vance one year ago with the proposition that the $150,000 would be paid back same time the following year. But those payments have not been coming, so Leon had sent her out to track the man down and bring him to this rundown warehouse in Tallahassee. _

"_Please, where are you taking me?" Atticus asked in a panicked tone._

_Emma did not answer the desperate man and shoved him hard into the room where he fell on his hands and knees. The room was slightly dark with the only light source from a lone dangling light bulb in the middle of the room. Emma stepped around him as he once again pleaded, "Please what is it that you want from me? I will give you anything. Please." _

"_I want my money." Answered another male voice as he stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room, "Nicely done my dear Emma," He said fondly turning to Emma._

_Emma nodded feeling pleased with herself, "Thank you Leon."_

_Vance gives a fatherly type smile to Emma, then turns to the man shaking on the floor, "Atticus…Atticus…Atticus," Vance chanted, "How long has it been since we last saw each other? A year?"_

"_Please…I have not gotten a job, no one would hire me…I am sorry." Atticus pleaded in a desperate voice._

_Vance nodded over to Emma and she strode over to the sniveling man and lifted him up and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and then she pinned him against the wall as Vance waltzed over to him, "Why should I care about that? We made a deal and you screwed me over."_

"_That was not my intention." Atticus gasped out in pain, "I had every intention of paying you back." The last part he barely managed to get out as Emma's grip tightened on his throat._

"_Now if that was the case why run?" Vance asked offhandedly in a false friendly manner._

"_Scared." He answered._

_Emma smirked lightly, she liked this feeling. The adrenaline coursing through her veins as Leon pumped him for information. The thrill of the chase, the end result of the capture. The best part was the feeling of someone being proud of her for a job well done. It was here that her focus shifted back to the interrogation and it was then that she noticed two more people entering the room, "Lucas, Noel take Mr. Atticus out and show him what happens when people back out on their deals. I am done with him." _

_Emma loosened her grip as Lucas and Noel took the man who was yelling apologies as they dragged him out the door. The door closed and the screaming was becoming less audible. Emma was now unsure. This was the first time that she caught someone that had not given her the cash up front before, "Don't worry dear, nothing serious will happen to him." Vance said coming over to her._

_She looked at him and responded, "I am not worried." But deep down she kind of was for the man, but then the thought of the people he hurt and threatened to hurt in the process came to her and she realized that he deserved it._

"_You will learn that there are many people in this world that would do anything to manipulate you-" Vance started to say but was cutoff._

"_I know; been there had that happen." Emma growled out thinking of the night that changed her life forever, followed by flashes of her time in the prison cell._

_Vance gave her a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her out the door, "And this is where you rose above that. You are not that person anymore. Despite the people that will try to manipulate you, you need to learn the art of chess."_

"_Chess?" Emma asked confused._

"_In this business, knowing about chess is everything. When you are in control of the board it insulates fear which intern earns respect. Without that respect, people will manipulate you without a second thought. Thus the reason for everything I do." They passed Atticus who as all banged up and they saw Lucas give a nod to Vance who nodded back, "Respect and Fear go hand in hand in the game of chess Emma. Remember that and you shall never be manipulated again."_

_Emma turned her head to get once last look at the man's eyes as Vance's words swirled in her head. Atticus's eyes were filled with fear as she stepped into Vance's Lincoln Town car. Then as she closed the door, she could swear she saw his mouth form the words, "Help."_

In a gasp Emma shot her head up off the desk in fright. Her heart was racing as if she had just run a mile. Why? She wondered. Why would she have that memory? Getting up she went into the bathroom and looked at the reflection in the mirror and what she saw scared her. The two weeks of not sleeping is really starting to show.

Her eyes are almost red and there are dark circles underneath them. Looking at her face is covered in sweat and sickly looking thanks to the damn memory that she had just endured. Turing the facet on, Emma fills her hands up with cold water and splash some on her face. Looking once more in the mirror, she deems herself good enough and walks back into the room to get dressed and start the new day, that is however when she hears her phone ringing. Seeing the ID on the phone immediately answered, "What Eli?"

"Emma? You got a problem…a huge problem." The more Eli talked the paler Emma became. Once Eli was done Emma raced around the little room getting dressed and getting the necessary tools together. Then she ran outside and kick started the bike she made August give her as compensation for the money he had stolen from her. Getting the bike started she drove fast to Snow's apartment praying that Henry was there.

Snow and James were having breakfast in silence. Neither one of them could hardly still believe what had transpired just a few days prior. August (or Pinocchio) and Marco (Gepetto) had told them everything from the wardrobe to the time that August left Emma. They had demanded for more information, but August refused to tell them Emma's story had infuriated them even more.

"Well what should we do?" Snow asked breaking the silence.

James shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know honey. Until Emma comes to us, I am at a lost."

"What are the chances she is going to come to us?" Snow asked rhetorically. Neither had spoken to Emma since the incident or had even seen all that much of her; that is until they heard a roar of a motorcycle and once it was turned off the front door burst open, "Where is he?!" She yelled.

Snow and James were taken aback at her tone, "Where is who?" Snow asked slowly and calmly.

"Henry." Emma stated then she called, "Henry!"

"He is not here." James said getting up going over to his daughter. But when he placed a hand on her shoulder she through his hand off.

"Where is he?! Why isn't one of you with him?!" Emma yelled turning her fury on the man in front of her.

"Emma, sweetie I am sure he is ok." Snow said holding her hands up in front of her, "Now why don't you calm down and tell us-"

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Emma yelled at her parents while pacing violently.

"Emma if you would just tell us-" James started to say but Emma rounded on him, "You have thirty seconds to tell me where he is."

"Emma that is no way to talk to your father," Snow said trying to make her daughter listen to reason.

Emma shifted her gaze, "I will talk to anyone how I feel. Now where is my son?" She asked while growling out the last part.

"I believe he said something about going into town." James said trying to placate her.

Emma snapped out of her death glare at her mother and stormed out of the apartment with her parents on her heels, "He had better be there and nothing better have happened to him." She threatened and with that she jumped started the bike and raced away.

"Come on. We better follow her." James said grabbing Snow's hand and going to his truck.

"What do you think is going on? I am sick of not knowing." Snow said as James whipped out of the driveway.

James could not answer her as he kept his eyes on the road as his knuckles turned white. All he was praying for was that Emma was not going off the deep end.

Henry in the meantime slowly made his way to Granny's. He was in deep thought; no matter how much he tried it was never enough. All Henry managed to figure out what was bugging his mother was someone named: Neal, Eli, and Vance. He sighed as he heard the pounding of footsteps and someone calling, "Hey kid!"

Henry stopped and looked around and he saw a man running up to him, "Yea?" He responded waiting for the man to catch up.

"This is Storybrooke right? I drove in late last night and did not catch the sign." The man said running a hand through his hair.

Henry nodded his head, "Yes this is Storybrooke. So you are new here?" The thrill of excitement ran through him at the prospect of someone new to town.

"Well not exactly you see I am looking for someone." There was a pause and then they heard a growl and the man's face went a little red, "And perhaps something to eat."

Henry laughed and motioned for the man to follow him, "Well Granny's Diner has the best food. That is where I am headed right now."

The man nodded uncertainly and followed, "Hey listen kid-"

"Henry," Henry said interrupting the man and holding out his hand as they stopped at the entrance to the diner.

Before the man could open his mouth there was a screech of tires. The people on the street stopped as a motorcycle rounded a sharp corner, "Mom?" Henry gasped out as the motorcycle came to a halt and Emma jumped off the bike. Not one second later James's truck whipped around the corner.

"Get away from my son you bastard." Emma growled out as she slowly pulled the gun out and aimed it right at the man.

Henry was frozen in his spot looking from the man next to him and his mother, "Emma?" James called over slowly drawing his own weapon, not too sure who he should point it at.

"James." Snow stated in shock.

"Henry go to Snow." Emma ordered, "James stay out of this." She snarled over to her father.

"Not a chance Emma." James said fully aware of the crowed that was forming, "I know you and you do not want to do this."

"Do not tell me what I do or do not want to do. I have to do this," Emma said fighting every fiber of her being that was tell her to remain in control, "Now Henry move."

Henry's mind was starting to process the information that was going on around him and he started to slowly make his way over to his grandmother. The people in the diner were going toward the window to watch the scene, "Emma please I can-" the man started to say.

"No Neal. You do not get a chance to speak." Emma snarled out steadying her gun, half aware of her audience.

But Neal didn't care as he continued to run his mouth, "Look I love you. I never wanted to leave. August, he-"

"Shut the hell up you god damn asshole!" Emma yelled. She knew her time was short and if Neal made it to Maine nearly in seven hours, then Vance was not that far behind him.

"Mom." She heard Henry's voice and out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes, how confused and uncertain they looked. Then she saw Snow's eyes and James's eyes as if they were almost in a memory. Vaguely she remembered reading about Snow's dark side, but then that thought was pushed to the side, "James do you have the cuffs?" she asked in a hard voice, her eyes and gun never leaving Neal.

James was snapped out of memory. Seeing Emma holding the gun at Neal, her eyes hard and no emotion other than hate and anger, reminded him of Snow. How her arrow was pointed at the Queen's carriage, the eyes he came to love did not hold that love he knew, that is what he saw in his daughter. And it did not take a rocket scientist to know that this man was the cause, "James!" he snapped his head at his daughter, "Do you or do you not have the cuffs?" Based on the tone of her voice it sounded like she had called his name multiple times.

James eyed her and replaced his side arm and shook his head. Of course the one thing that he did not bring, "No I do not have them."

Emma growled out a curse, "Well do you have the keys to the station?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"The station? I don't think that-" Neal started to say but Emma silenced him with a look.

"Yes." James said showing her his keys.

Emma looked at her watch. Eli said that Vance had rented the car late last night and knowing Vance he most likely left early this morning, "_In this business, knowing about chess is everything. When you are in control of the board it insulates fear which intern earns respect_." His voice came to her, "Right then let's go."

She made a move to grab Neal, when James's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Emma's arm, "Now wait a minute we can't-"

"No you can't but I can. I do not have much time and decisions are needed to made; besides you should be happy. You wanted involvement, well now you get it." She turned back to Neal and in one quick move she spun him in front of her and held the gun to his back, "March."

"Yes ma'am. Ouch!" He yelled as she whacked him upside of the head.

Snow, James, and Henry looked at one another as the crowd slowly dissipated, "Well you three coming?" They heard Emma's voice. Looking at one another they followed her to the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enigma **

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

-Linkin Park 'Burn it Down'

"Emma is this really necessary?" Neal asked from his seat with his hands handcuffed to a bar at the table, "I mean I am not a mass murderer or anything."

"Yes it is necessary, I do not give a shit what you think you are, but as far as I am concerned you are a threat." Emma growled out pacing the room trying to figure out her next move. She had managed to pull a spare set of cuffs from a filing cabinet in the station and had Neal cuffed to the table.

"Emma? Why are we here?" Snow asked trying to break the tense silence, "What does this have to do with us and him?" she motioned to the man at the table who looked haggard.

Emma stopped pacing now making her decision, "Well originally this had nothing to do with you, but now that this bastard is here and the call I got this morning it now does include your involvement as much as I wish it did not. Now can I have just one moment of silence so I can think as to where I should begin?" Emma asked and Snow nodded.

Emma began her pacing again and tried to think where she wanted to start from. Time was against her at this point and she knew that she needed to get the story from him in order to make the decision. But as her mind was racing, Vance's voice came to her, "_You need patience Emma. Chess is a critical part to this business._"

In her mind's eye she could see the marble board and his hand move the frosted glass white Queen piece and took her black Knight, "_Look at the board and pretend that these pieces are your targets. You need to have a plan. All good missions have plans. Use the board to map it out,_" Vance had told her once as he once again captured one of her pieces, "_All my plans revolve around chess. Once you master chess…you can master anything. By the way? Checkmate._"

"Mom?" Henry called over. He had seen her eyes get a faraway look and then she started to play with her swan necklace.

Emma did not respond, but she was aware of the worried looks her family was giving her. She slowly walked over to the closet and saw a dusty slim box on the top shelf. Taking the box down, she blew the dust off of it and smiled slightly. Walking back to the room she started to set the game up, "Which color you want?" She asked Neal.

"Uhm…I didn't know you played chess." Neal said slowly.

"Pick a damn color." Emma growled out.

"Fine black, but I do not see where this is going." Neal said figuring it was best not to argue with her.

James walked over and asked, "Where is this going Emma?"

"Well we are going to play a little game. Each time I ask a question I move my chess piece. Each time I ask a question and you answer truthfully, you pick a piece to move. Answer with a lie and I pick your piece and move it for you." Emma explained. Then turning to Henry, Snow, and James she said, "I do not want anyone to say anything or do anything. Just listen ok? And Henry…I am sorry." Emma said softly.

"For what?" Henry asked confused.

"Everything," Emma stated. Turning back to Neal she said, "You are black? That means I go first." Picking up a white pawn she moved it two spaces forward, "What were your intentions that night?" she asked looking at him right in the eyes.

Neal looked deeply into what use to be the eyes that held so much love for him. It startled him to see the void in her eyes, but he answered, "I had every intention on meeting up with you to pawn off the watches so we could move on. August had cornered me and told me that the life we had was not good for you, that if I really loved you I had to let you go. So that is when I made my decision to turn you into the police so you could get your life in order and break the curse."

"You knew about the curse?" Henry couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yes." Neal answered never taking his eyes off of Emma.

Emma looked into his eyes and saw no trace of a lie so she nodded accepting the answer, "Ok which one?" Neal gave the move and Emma moved it. Sighing she came up with another question, "Did you know I was pregnant when you and August saw each other after I was sent to jail?"

"What? You were pregnant?" Neal gasped out.

"Answer the question."

Neal shook his head and then Snow and James looked between the two of them and then realization dawned in the room, but it was Henry that spoke again, "Wait…you had me in jail…you were eighteen…then that means…" He took a step forward and also shook his head and looked at Emma, "No you wouldn't…you would never-"

"I did not know Emma; I swear I did not know. If I did I would have turned myself in." Neal said, "But then he is-"

"Yes. Both of you yes. Henry he is your father and Neal he is your son." Emma said.

"But why-" Henry was going to ask but he was cutoff.

"Henry, I promise I will explain everything, but right now it is not the time." Emma said softly looking at her son, "If you think you are mad at me now, just wait." Henry looked at his mother. He wasn't so much as mad as he was hurt.

Snow and James did not know what to say, but they sure knew that whatever was going on it seemed to be more of a tangled mess. After a pause Emma made Neal move another chess piece and then she moved hers with her and the questioning continued. So far the questions were answered honestly that is until, "What do you know about Leon Vance?"

Neal was thrown for a moment. He had been honest with Emma so far, but this was something that he did not want her to know about…he was too ashamed, "Nothing. I do not know anyone by that name."

Emma shook her head, "Lie. You do know about him. You went to him, begging for a new identification and a couple hundred dollars," Emma picked up a black piece and tossed it in the air and caught it while continuing, "You drew up a contract and a payment plan. For awhile you were good for the first few years paying off the debt, but then the payments stopped. And you ran." She looked at the board and the piece in her hand and placed it.

"How do-" Neal started to ask.

"No not yet." Emma said dangerously as she made the move. Looking at the board she smirked, "Well would you look at that? You are in trouble." Pausing she looked him and all of a sudden she heard Vance's voice again, "_Despite the King being powerful, in chess it is the Queen._" Once again she saw him move the Queen, "_You my dear are my Queen_." Looking at the board she saw it. Neal was not only in trouble, but she had him, "Checkmate." She moved her Queen and captured his King.

"Congrats Em. Nice play, but are we through here?" Neal asked.

"No." Emma said feeling angry, "We are not done here. Do you know what you had me going through?!" Before Neal could answer Emma blurted out, "I used to work for Vance."

"What?! The Great White! Emma!" Neal gasped out slamming his head on the table as Emma started to cross her arms over her chest.

"Why should you care? You left me."

"Not intentionally! Besides that is completely irreverent. You are telling me that you sold your soul to the devil himself Emma!"

"Ok I have had it with keeping quiet! What is he talking about?" Snow asked now officially butting in.

Emma and Neal stared each other down as Neal spoke, "Leon Vance is someone not to be trifled with. I made a mistake ok? But your;" He broke the gaze and looked at Snow, "daughter yes? Your daughter here seemed to have sold her soul in a way."

"Sold my soul? Please by that point my soul was almost non-existent. Besides he got me a job."

"Yea? Tell me what he had you do." Neal offered now ready for some answers himself.

There was a tense silence in the room and for once in two weeks James, Henry, and Snow were questioning about whether they wanted to hear the answer. James was watching Emma as he saw wheels turning in her head. He was scared for his daughter and from what he somewhat heard from Snow, Emma did not have a happy life like they had hoped, "Look Emma, if this is too much for one day I am sure we can-"

"No. This has to be done now or-" Emma was interrupted by her phone ringing. Seeing the caller ID she answered it, "Eli what is it?" There was a pause then, "YOU LOST HIM!"

Snow was watching her daughter as well. She was sick of the secrets that Emma was keeping, but seeing her daughter's face going paler by the minute she was actually scared. Whoever this Vance is based on what they heard from Neal, this person sounds really bad and her daughter was in way over her head.

Emma slammed her phone shut and started to violently pace until they heard her say, "Damn it to hell." Opening her phone she dialed a number, "Regina? How fast can you get to the station?" Surprised, no one made a sound or moved as Emma nodded, "Good get here; now."

Hanging up she sighed and sat down in the chair, "When is this nightmare going to end?" She asked.

"As soon as you tell us what is going on." Snow said softly going over to her daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Neal tried not to watch the duo, but he also did not look at the death glare that James was giving him. Henry was merely watching, not knowing if he should engage in the conversation. Normally he would be bouncing for information, but this time he was kind of afraid to know the answer…not only that he was still processing the information that his father was not really dead. He is alive, sitting handcuffed to the table literally half a foot away from him.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Henry took a step toward his father, "Neal?"

Neal looked at the boy and he was shocked to just realize the similarities to himself and Emma, "Yes Henry?"

"Are you and Mom in really big trouble?" Henry asked wanting to make sure he was getting his facts straight.

Emma, Snow, and James looked at the two as Neal sighed, "I think I am. Not too sure about your Mother."

Henry then looked at her and gave her a look, "Well?"

"We shall see kid." Emma said, "That is why I did not want you finding out about this. I was not even too sure what was going on until now."

"Which means you do and that is why you called me-who the hell is this?" Heads spun to see Regina coming toward them and stopping in the middle of the room.

Emma got up and said, "Meet Neal Cassidy. The guy I was tracking down. Also you may want to know, being a small town and everything, he is my ex-boyfriend aka Henry's father."

Regina just stared, "You are kidding me right?"

"Nope." Emma said popping the 'p' kind of enjoying Regina's speechless look, "Neal this is Regina, the ex-mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's adoptive mother."

"Wait you gave our son up?" Neal asked in shock not sure why he was questioning this now; although it made sense if Emma was working with Vance.

"I was eighteen with no money and only a car as shelter." Emma deadpanned and Neal winced.

There was an awkward silence as Neal and Emma stared at one another, "Oh joy, this is a nice reunion, so why I am here?" Regina said after a moment.

Before Emma could speak Neal asked again, "Wait. Is she the Evil Queen?"

The group looked at one another and Henry nodded, "Yea she is, but she is trying to be good. Right?" Henry asked looking at his adoptive mother.

"Yes I am." Regina said rather hesitantly clearly not liking the looks she was getting.

Emma shook her head and turned to Regina, "Ok right now I need you to summon you mirror."

Everyone looked at Emma like she was crazy, "Miss. Swan, why would you want me to do that?"

"Because if you were really trying to be good, you would do this for me," Emma stated firmly.

Regina eyed the blonde woman in front of her and sighed deeply. Going over to a wall she waved her hand and in a puff of purple smoke the mirror appeared, "Ok I know this is not the time, but that was cool." Neal said smiling despite the situation.

"Ok so what now?" Emma asked looking at it and putting a hand easily on the frame.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"How do you get this thing to work? Like you know is there a magic word or saying?" Emma elaborated.

"Oh wait let me try," Neal said seeing his opportunity to break the tension. Everyone looked at him as he cleared his throat and said in a deep voice, "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Emma couldn't help but give a small smile as he continued in a changed octave, "Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee." Neal coughed and now Emma was trying hard not to laugh as now everyone gave a face palm, "Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow." There was a pause and he shouted, "Snow White!"

"Ok what the hell?" James asked confused, "That is so not how it works…even I know that!"

"Relax Charming," James now glared at Neal as he continued with one word, "Disney."

"Of course." Snow sighed, "We really got to tell them to get there facts straight."

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but I agree. I so did not wear those outfits." Regina sighed.

"Enough with the Disney talk ok. Regina how does this thing work if I want to see someone?" Emma asked interrupting.

Regina gave a smirk and went over to the mirror, "Who is the person?"

"Leon Vance." Emma answered holding back a growl.

"Show me Leon Vance." Regina ordered in a stern clear voice. The purple mist in the mirror swirled and it showed a man with salt and pepper hair in an apartment with two other men. The two men were talking to the leader. The man sighed and pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons.

Emma's face could not have been paler as her phone started ringing in that instant, "Not one word out of either of you." Emma said sternly.

Snow, James, Henry, and Neal nodded in understanding. Emma turned her gaze to Regina, who rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Emma sighed again and answered only this time the phone was on speaker, "Hello Vance."

"My dear Emma, I am getting tire of this game." Vance stated.

"I was not aware we were playing. Who is winning?" Emma replied sarcastically.

They turned back to the mirror as they saw Vance's face become red with frustration and annoyance, "I am not in the mood for games Miss. Swan. I know you have him."

"What pray tell makes you think that?" Emma asked scoffing at his attitude.

Vance sighed and walked around, "Well for starters you are not home here in your apartment, so I know where you are and where he went. Eli called me not too long ago to confirm it."

"Wait what?" Emma asked surprised, "He wouldn't."

"Oh he did and you just helped. I am coming Miss. Swan and you have a decision to make," They watched has he waved the men to the door, "By the way sweetheart, your move."

With that he hung up and the mirror went back to purple smoke, "Uhm…Mom? Are we in trouble now?" Henry asked confused about what happened.

Emma sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling, "Yes Henry…we are in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**Enigma **

The room was tense as Emma and Neal glared at each other. It had been a half hour of talking about the situation, which turned into raised voices, then Neal said something, and that is what fully brought on the shouting. James had released Neal from the cuffs, seeing that he was not going to try any stunts, but apparently that was a mistake since he and Emma were standing nose to nose, "I cannot believe you Emma! You are utterly impossible!" Neal yelled.

"Me impossible?! That is a laugh! I am not the one who abandoned someone they loved based on what a stranger had said about some curse!" Emma yelled back throwing her hands up in the air, "What the hell were you on that night, that made you believe that?!"

"So we are back to this now huh? How many times must I say it? I am sorry! But this is irrelevant!" Neal shouted back as Emma turned her back on him.

"Irrelevant? I think it is relevant! If you had not left, there would never have been a need for me to: a) go to jail," Emma started listing fully facing Neal, "b) given up our son, or c) sign on for working with Vance."

Before Neal could open his mouth Snow stepped in between the fighting duo, "Ok let's calm down and talk about this like the rational people we are."

"So this is my entire fault? Emma I did what I thought was best. August gave me the information, but I made my own choices. I just wanted what was best for-" Neal started to say as he tried to step around Snow.

"Do not even finish that statement. I am so sick of hearing what people did that was for my supposed 'best' interest." Emma said dangerously pointing her finger at him, "I have heard nothing, but that same old song ever since I got here. And you know what? Had it even occurred to you to ask what I wanted?" Emma asked her voice strained.

No one spoke as they watched Neal and Emma stare at each other. James had pulled Snow back over to the side lines by Regina and Henry. Regina had no idea what to think, but she kept a hand on Henry's shoulder afraid to let him go…almost like he would disappear. But one thought that did come to her mind was, is this how Henry felt when she tried to make decisions for him? Henry too was silent, still silently processing the information. Emma had always appeared strong and so sure, but now seeing her vulnerable was scaring him slightly.

James and Snow were having their own thoughts about this mess. They were hearing bits and pieces, but they were having a hard time trying to get the full story, a story they were now not entirely sure they wanted to hear anymore. James gave Snow a look and she nodded her head, but before he could ask the question they all wanted to know Neal spoke softly, "Look if I could change any of that I would. I would not have listened to August; I would not have left you."

"Well you did. Nothing can change that Neal. Ok fine, you wanted me to go to Storybrooke? Big deal fine I would have. You wanted me to lead a better life? Ok great! But we could have done that together. Instead of doing that damn drop you could have come and said that you wanted to go to Storybrooke, Maine. I would have followed you. If you got caught with those watches and had to serve time, I would have been there." Emma declared, "I would have gone with you anywhere you wanted to go. We didn't have to go to Tallahassee, and I would have never had met Leon." Emma then turned away.

"Emma tell me please. You know what happened with me and Vance…what did he do to you?" Neal asked quietly taking a seat.

Emma sighed and kept her back to the others as she sighed, "It was a year after I got out of jail…once I had gotten out I kept my nose clear out of stealing for as long as I could. But in some cases it was hard, considering I had a rap sheet. Well I was in a bar and some guy decided to be an ass and would not take no for answer, so I got into a fight and found myself in holding cell," Emma took a deep breath, "Later the cop came and said that someone paid my bail and that I was clear of the charges. As I was leaving that is how I met Vance and he took me out for dinner…"

Henry listened closely at Emma's story about how she got involved with Vance. Unknowingly he made a move to sit on the floor totally engaged. Emma was leaving nothing out or beating around the bush. She was providing all the details of the meetings and the different missions that she went on, until, "It took me awhile to trust him, but once I started working and everything, I started to see him as a father figure. He was like the father I had always wanted, but it was in Tallahassee when I started seeing the reason why everyone never messed with Leon."

James winced at the first part and he felt anger boiling inside of him, it was because of the damned curse that Emma grew up without a father. He looked over at Regina and instantly for some reason that anger subsided. She was leaning against the wall and was listening, but trying not to show it. James wondered why she was even still here, but then looked at the floor were Henry sat by her feet.

Regina was aware of James watching her, she tried not to look interested in what Emma was saying, but when Emma got into the part of her first 'delivery' she called it, Gold's word's came to her, "_Pray tell what happens when a symbol of good starts to become a pendulum? Swinging back and forth between light and dark?_" If she were admitting it to herself, she was rather curious as to what does happen the more she heard Emma's story, "So we traveled after that, but I still never forgot the look in the man's eyes when we drove away. The missions got harder, and I slowly found myself becoming a legend I guess."

"A legend?" Snow asked when Emma grew quiet.

"Yea, I became the Black Swan, or that is the name I heard. Vance started having me perform more of the interrogations instead of Lucas and Noel. Slowly I started losing myself and I found myself almost enjoying the role. I started earning the respect that Leon had told me about." Emma explained slowly and sighing in remembrance.

Snow nodded as Emma kept explaining, but she saw a small glint in her daughter's hazel eyes forming as Emma kept talking about her past. It was as if Emma was almost pleased with her role as being a legend. She could see her daughter almost relishing in the memory, but then that only made Snow think of how different her life could have been if she would have only kept her mouth shut…if she had not talked to Cora that day…if only she kept her promise. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and relaxed instantly. She looked at James and he gave a comforting nod to her. She nodded back and was once again brought in by Emma's story, "I am not proud of what I did. I just want to make that clear. In fact a few years passed and for some reason I kind of woke up a bit. I started to question what I was actually doing, accomplishing. Granted the people that we dealt with, deserved what they got but who was I or Vance for that matter, to judge that. So I had asked him if I could take a break…go off on my own for a bit."

"He just let you leave? Just like that?" Neal asked amazed. From what he heard and what Emma was telling him, Vance was never for one to just give up…especially since he now knew that Emma was one of his best 'agents' as she put it.

Emma sighed, "Well not 'just like that'. You see while he did agree to let me leave he gave me a last mission which was a wild goose chase. I was pissed, but to make it up for me he paid for the apartment and helped pay for some of my bills. I offered to pay him back, but he said it was fine and we left it alone."

"What was the catch?" Henry asked quietly feeling that this guy his mother was talking about sounded like a 'real world' Rumpelstiltskin.

"At the time there was no catch. He had said that it was a gift for the hard work I had put in over the years." Emma explained in the meantime thinking how naïve she was back then, "When I went into the business myself, that is when our," she paused trying to think of the term that was appropriate.

Sighing she decided on, "friendship ended. We started to get involved with turf wars and the guys I was after to get them to pay me back were also guys that he needed to get to pay him back. It just turned into a big mess and we said some stuff that was pretty ugly. It still stings," Emma stated shaking her head, "But I had gotten over it and we never spoke to one another ever again…until a few weeks ago."

There was a pause and no one spoke for a few minutes. Neal looked at her and asked, "Well? What did he say?"

Emma did not look right at him, "Remember when I said you were in big trouble?" He nodded as she bit her lip, "Well you are in big trouble. He called in to cash in the favor that I owed him after all he did to help me. He called me to bring me back into this business. I had told him no, but he had said that I needed to hear him out so I did."

"And you declined." Neal said hopefully.

Emma shook her head, "Don't you get it yet? You are my assignment! My job was to track you down and bring you to him!" Seeing his shocked face she said softly, "He wants you Neal." All Neal could do was sit in shock silence and stare at her as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

After a few moments Regina spoke, "Is that it? So turn him in," Everyone looked at her and glared, "What? It is simple. Turn him in and this Vance person will just go away."

Emma laughed, but it was not a happy one, it was a dark one, "Oh Regina it is not that simple. My decision does not really matter anymore."

"Why, because he is coming here? He won't have to if you just-" Regina started to explain but was cutoff.

"No!" Henry had stood up suddenly and planted himself between Emma and Neal, "She wouldn't turn him in. Would you?" Henry asked looking at Emma.

"It wouldn't matter because he is already on his way. There is nothing I can do to stop him now. The highly most dangerous man I know is coming here." Emma spoke in a dead voice choosing to answer Regina instead of Henry, "And honestly your majesty I would not underestimate him. He is yourself and Gold combined." Emma added as an afterthought.

"But still Mom, you would not turn Neal over to him would you?" Henry repeated the question hesitantly noticing the look in her eyes.

Emma finally looked at her son, not really seeing him…more like analyzing. Analyzing her emotions and memories; for a long time she tried to track Neal down so she could rant and rave at him for abandoning her. She held so many feelings for the man that was sitting in front of her: hurt, anger, disappointment, betrayal, love, "_We both get our revenge don't we? Wounds of the heart run deep. I would know sweetheart._"

She hated to admit it, but Vance was right…they could get their revenge. Emma would love to see him behind bars. She knew he couldn't pay Vance back, there was just no way he could, besides: no one cheats Leon Vance, "Emma?" Neal spoke this time as he stepped in front of Henry, "You wouldn't turn me in right?"

That question…that very question haunted Emma's mind for years and continued to nag at her day and night for the weeks since she has been on the case. Emma looked at the man in front of her and then she quickly glances at the people in the room. He was the reason they were here. He was the reason why they were in danger. He was the reason for everything. The more she thought about it the more her anger started to resurface. Slowly something sparked within her as she found herself saying, "I asked myself that same question for months. Not fully believing it, until I finally woke up and answered myself; you would," Emma paused and looked Neal squarely in the eye, "You did." Neal's face paled as he realized that Emma may have just sealed his fate.

Snow, James, and Henry just stared at her not believing what they were hearing. Regina on the other hand felt something shift in the atmosphere in the room and it was really unpleasant…almost dark? Seems like the pendulum shifted, she thought as she looked on surprising herself with the interest that was peaking within her. Seems like Gold was going to get his answer after all, she continued to think as Emma and Neal continued to stare at one another.

It was dark by the time a black Lincoln Town car entered the freeway. A man sits in the back seat sipping on a glass of red wine, "How long Lucas?"

"It will be a few hours more than the map says sir. There is heavy traffic on 95." Lucas answered Vance in a tired voice.

Vance sighed as he heard Noel ask, "I know this is probably asking too much but-"

"Take the next exit. We can find a hotel and get there in the morning. I am tired of sitting in this car." Vance ordered, "Besides gentleman. You know I like to look fresh when I am dealing with a client."

The men in the front held back a sigh, although they shared a glance as Lucas put the signal on and took an exit ramp. So Cassidy, Vance thought as he drained his glass, you get to sleep soundly for one more night. He smirked to himself as they pulled into a hotel parking lot and once the car was stopped Vance stepped out. He stared up at the clear sky and gazed at the stars, "Sweet dreams Cassidy…Emma." He muttered as he led the way into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enigma**

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

-TRAPT 'Headstrong'

Neal had begun violently pacing in the cell. He could not even escape even if he had wanted to. Emma had made Regina cast an extra protection spell or something of that nature on the bars, he was too distracted at what Emma had said to him. Sighing he sat on the bed thinking; in just one day he was reunited with the woman he had abandoned, found out that she may be abandoning him, the most dangerous guy was still tracking him, and he had a son.

A son! Neal jumped off the bed and paced violently again, he had not even gave his own son a single thought since he was thrown into this station and yet his own son tried to help him, "What kind of father am I?!" Neal yelled into the empty station as the day's conversation replayed in his head. His son had heard nearly everything that went on in their lives and yet he had done nothing to shield Henry from it, "This cannot get any worse." Neal muttered as he sat down on the cot in the cell. Something then beeped in his pocket. He sighed as he took out his watch and saw that it was nearing ten-thirty. He knew his time was growing short and soon…it would all be over.

In the meantime Emma was more or less trapped in her parents' apartment. When they had left the station, Snow and James literally dragged Emma home in handcuffs, and had taken her back to the apartment. No one talked on the ride home and for that Emma was thankful a bit, although Snow really did do a good job at keeping the cuffs uncomfortably tight.

Once they had entered the apartment, Henry had ran upstairs to his room and closed the door, leaving the three adults downstairs, "Ok Emma, what the hell was that?" Snow started.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Emma asked showing the cuffs that are on her wrists.

"Well if this is how you want to think of it then yes it is. Now answer your mother." James ordered as Emma sat in the chair in the kitchen.

"That was me doing my job." Emma stated shrugging her shoulders thoroughly annoyed with being ordered around like a teenager.

"You do not even seem to care about Henry." Snow said in disbelief at how her daughter is acting.

James saw Emma's eyes flash and a shiver almost went down his spine as she retorted, "I did it because of Henry, I did it for you two, and you have the nerve to accuse me of not caring?"

"No we are not saying that," James said trying to calm his daughter down, "We are just saying you could have handled that better, especially since Henry was in the room."

"He has a right to know who the hell his 'father'," Emma spat the word out, "really is. Besides if I turn Neal over to Vance, everything will go back to normal."

"No it won't Emma. Nothing can go back to normal now that he knows." Snow said slowly trying to keep calm when she herself was feeling frustrated, "It's like I do not even know you anymore."

Emma scoffed choosing not to answer that comment, but instead focused on trying to loosen the cuffs on her wrists until she remembered a trick. She watched as her parents shook their heads and turned away for an instant, taking advantage of the intermission Emma reached into her pockets and found a bobby pin. Smirking internally, she quickly began playing with the lock.

James had led Snow in the living room, keeping their back to their daughter, "We are getting no were with this," James said softly. He could see Snow slowly losing her temper and decided to use this as an intervention, "Maybe we should just let her go for tonight and deal with it early tomorrow morning."

Snow stubbornly shook her head, "No James. I am sick of this; I mean I cannot take much more of this. Besides I feel as though this so called 'mission' is more of a vendetta."

"I know that, but still this is not helping." James stated, "The more we push this, the more she is going to reject us."

Snow shook her head and went back over to Emma who had just managed to place the pin back into her pocket and was back into her sitting position, "Why would you sentence the man who is Henry's father to someone as equally dangerous to Regina and Gold?" Snow asked getting her temper back under control.

"He deserves it." Emma said simply.

"But Emma-"

"No I am done." With that Emma stood up and the cuffs fell off.

Snow and James looked at her in surprise, "What? How?" James and Snow asked at the same time.

"Rule number one: never turn your back on a suspect," Emma said walking to the stairs; "Rule number two: always check the pockets," then she stopped at the bottom step with one foot on the stair itself, "And rule number three: never bite off more than you can chew or you'll choke." And with that she went upstairs leaving Snow and James stunned.

Emma sighed as she made her way to the door. Taking a huge gulp she knocked on the door, "Henry?"

"Go away." She heard the muffled voice of her son.

Henry had been listening intently to the conversation downstairs and did not want to talk to his mother right now, "Henry please let me explain."

Henry chose not to respond and continued to stare at the ceiling. He heard Emma sigh and then the door opening. He tried not to look at her as she came over and sat by the bed, "Look Henry I just wanted to-"

"Save it ok. I really do not want to hear it." Henry snapped as he turned over and faced the wall.

Emma sighed. She should have seen this coming, but continued to push, "I know I should not have lied, but it was for the best at the time."

This snapped Henry up as he said forcefully, "I am not mad that you lied!"

"What?" Emma asked slightly shocked at the harshness of his tone.

Henry looked at her in disbelief, "You think this is why I am mad? Mom-" He shook his head. No, this woman was not his mother right now, "Emma, I am mad that you plan on handing Neal over to this person that you know is bad news. You can't do it."

Emma looked at her son as he got off the bed and paced in front of her. The way he said her name was like a knife threw her heart, "Henry you do not understand, if I don't then you will be hurt."

Henry stopped and looked at her with an expression that was heartbreaking, "But if you do then I will be hurt anyway. Why can't you see that? Do not make the same mistake she did. You have to save him."

"I can't Henry." Emma said softly.

"Can't or won't?" Henry countered. They were quiet as Henry waited for an answer, but seeing that Emma was not answering he nodded, "Won't then." Shaking his head he sits as far away from Emma as possible.

Emma sighs in frustration, "Henry I-"

"Leave please…just leave." Henry requested clearly distraught and disappointed.

Knowing it was futile to argue Emma nodded and stood up, "As you wish," making her way toward the door she stopped as Henry lay back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling, "but know that I will always keep you safe not matter the cost."

"Even sacrificing others like she did? Not for nothing, but it didn't work with her so why would it work for you?" Henry asked; his voice hard and laced with venom that Emma did not know that he could possess, "When has the cost ever outweigh the benefits?"

Emma once again sighed and closed the door and leaned back on it. She could soft sobs after a few moments. Her breathing then became hard and fast as she looked at her watch. It was as if something was slowly clicking, she had choices to make and not much time to make them. Running downstairs she avoided the calls of her parents and was out the door.

Morning came all too soon for Henry as he saw a sliver of light shine through the curtains. He was still in the clothes that he was in the night before, sighing he got up out of bed and quietly went downstairs. Seeing that his grandparents were not up yet, he wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table and made his way out the door.

Snow was in between consciousness as she heard the door open and close, "Emma?" she called out hopefully. Although that hope dashed when she remembered last night's events. Plus when there was no response she was now fully alert.

Looking beside her, she saw James lying next to her. His face was half peaceful although she could see the worry lines on his forehead. Getting up she made her way to the kitchen to see a piece of paper on the table. Picking it up her eyes widened as she read the note and panic started to set in. Running back in the room, she shook her husband awake, "James!"

James immediately was startled and jumped with a gasp, "What? What happened?"

"Henry." Snow answered thrusting him the note.

James quickly scanned it and jumped out of bed grabbing his clothes, "Emma is going to kill us."

Snow agreed silently as they got dressed and left the apartment.

The morning air was refreshing as Henry made his way into town, but that did not stop the conversation that replayed in his head last night with Emma. While he did not regret what he said to her, it did not make him feel any less guilty. He knew that Emma would want to protect him and in her mind she thought that this was the best way, but on the other hand he knew that he had to save her and his father at all costs. Looking at his watch he saw it was a bit too early to see Neal, so instead he made his way to Granny's to think of a plan to save his parents.

Emma was not paying attention as she made her way to the station carrying a bag filled with folders. Unlocking the door she went inside to find Neal standing with his hands on the bars, "Emma?" he gaped as he looked at her.

Emma did not respond to him as she set her bag on the desk and opened up the closet door to reveal a mirror. Her hair was down in it's curly style, but she ran her fingers through it just to tease it a bit. While normally she would wear her red dress, she decided on wearing a simple black satin dress that was a bit off the shoulders and came down to her knees and her red three inch T-strap pumps. Smirking to herself, she went back over to her bag and went into the side zipper and pulled out her makeup. Working on her eyes first she spoke to Neal, "Look I do not have a lot of time so I will make this quick. Do you trust me?"

Neal was startled at the question since he was focused on how hot Emma looked to him. But hearing her cough and looking right at him he answered with a question of his own, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It is self explanatory Neal. Do you trust me?" She asked once again putting on her necklaces, a simple gold ring, and then getting out gold hoops.

"Yes." He answered slowly not sure where this was leading.

Emma was now looking in the mirror inspecting her-self over once again and thinking over Neal's answer, "Do you love Henry?"

"Yes." Neal answered immediately. Henry was on his mind all night and while he did not know the kid, just seeing him yesterday made Neal feel that he would do anything to protect him.

Emma nodded pulling out her cell phone and started to punch in a few numbers, but her finger hovered over the send button and she lightly bit her lip, "Do I have your word that you will be here for him?"

"Emma what are you saying?" Neal asked afraid for her.

Before Emma could answer her phone started ringing and looking at the caller ID she answered on speaker, "Hello Emma."

"Vance." Emma said as Neal looked afraid and murderous.

"Nice town you settled in," Vance said, "Quiet, peaceful, and charming."

Emma felt her breath get caught in her throat. She thought that she had more time than this, "Where are you?" Emma asked trying to remain calm as she shook her head in Neal's direction.

"At this cozy little diner and I am surprised that you did not teach your son about stranger danger," Emma's stomach dropped as Vance continued, "And your friends have been more than welcoming."

Before Emma could talk she listened as she heard Henry's voice in the background and then she heard Snow and James, "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing…yet. Do you have what I want? If yes; you know where to go." Vance answered and hung up.

Neal and Emma shared a look, "Do what you must Emma. I will not think ill thoughts about you." Neal said sadly.

Emma saw his face and she nodded as she opened the cell door and cuffed him, "You did not answer my question." She said pushing Neal in front of her while grabbing her bag.

"If I was able to be here for Henry, you know I would. I would have never left him or you again." Neal said, "As I told you before, I am truly sorry for what has happened. If I could go back in time, I would change everything that has happened. I would have never have left you." Neal finished his voice firm and filled with self loathing.

Emma nodded as she and Neal started walking toward the diner, receiving odd looks as they swiftly walked to the diner. Even though she was not looking at his face, Emma knew he was telling the truth. Taking a deep breath she forced down every emotion that was going through her, it was time to finish this once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enigma**

"Henry what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she walked into the diner slightly surprised to see him here by himself.

"Uhm…I snuck out and came here," Henry said honestly as Regina sat down in the seat across from him.

Regina sighed, "Why would you sneak out? It is not safe."

Henry lowered his head, "I just can't let Emma do it. She can't turn Neal in."

Regina was about to say something when the door of the diner flew open and heads turned to see Snow and James burst in, "Henry!" They yelled.

They walked over to the booth as James reluctantly sat down next to Regina and Snow sat next to Henry, "Why did you run off?"

"I thought I could talk to Neal for a bit or catch Emma and convince her not to turn Neal in." Henry explained once again.

Snow and James nodded in understanding and then faced Regina, "What are you doing here?" Snow asked, thankful that at least Henry was not by himself.

Regina tried to avoid her step-daughter's eyes and compose her tone of voice, "Miss. Swan had once again called me at an ungodly hour saying that I should be in town today. Said that she had something that she needed to discuss with me, I swear I do not know which one of you is more of a pain."

Snow nodded slowly and was about to speak when another voice joined in the conversation, "That dearie I would have to say Miss. Swan; with all the shifts in magic that she is causing lately is giving me a headache." Heads turned to see Mr. Gold standing by their booth.

Everything went quiet as the people in the diner turned to watch the exchange, "Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" Henry asked trying to ease the tension that he could feel in the area.

"That my dear boy is a question for you birth mother. She too called me asking for my presence." Gold stated as he sat down in the table next to the booth.

Snow sighed in frustration. It was bad enough that Emma refused to speak to them, but here she finds out that her daughter was keeping in touch with Rumpelstiltskin and the Evil Queen? Something was definitely wrong with this picture, "Wait what do you mean shifts in magic?" James asked slowly facing him.

Gold smirked a bit as Red came over with coffee, "Your daughter is pure magic. She is like a pendulum which can swing either way. Lately your daughter has been moving toward the darker side of her eh…personality, which has been making the magic here slightly darker than normal."

"Emma would never even think of becoming evil." Snow snapped causing Henry to slightly flinch.

Gold took a sip of his coffee and simply stated, "You did once."

James reached out and took Snow's hand in his which was just enough to bite back a retort that Snow was going to say to the man sitting next to them, "So Henry, what exactly was your idea again?" James asked trying to defuse the attention that they were getting again.

Henry then began talking about his plan to help Neal deal with Emma. Regina was half paying attention when she noticed an unfamiliar car pull up and three men getting out of it. They entered the diner and sat down at a booth. Keeping her eyes on the men, she noticed as one of them took out a cell phone and started to dial a number as Red came over taking their orders.

The one man that was talking on the phone seemed cocky and then she saw him stretch and then start talking once more, "Mom?" Henry's voice snapped her out of her spying.

"Oh yes?" Regina asked tearing her eyes away from the men in the booth as the one with salt and pepper hair turned as if looking around. Although when he looked their way, something about him made her skin crawl.

"I was asking what you thought about what Emma would really do if Vance was here." Henry explained.

Before Regina could answer something caught her eye as once again the doors to the diner opened, "Vance!" Heads turned in the direction of the person who yelled.

"Mom?!" Henry gasped in surprise.

"Emma?!" Snow and James yelled in equal surprise.

Emma pushed Neal in front of her and she said in a clear voice, "Granny I would appreciate it very much if you would close down for a bit."

Granny did not need telling twice seeing as things were about to get ugly. Emma stood with Neal in the middle of the room as the costumers were cleared out. Granny then made a move to make Snow, James, Henry, Regina, and Gold leave when Vance chuckled darkly, "They stay."

Emma's eyes became almost dark as she said, "No they go too."

"Not a chance sweetheart. They stay." Vance repeated.

Emma watched as Granny made a motion to Red who went to the back to grab something most likely the crossbow, but Emma shook her head hoping Red had gotten the message 'do nothing'. Red nodded in understanding as she and Granny stood by the others. Sighing Emma nodded, "Fine. They stay."

Vance nodded, "Excellent. I was hoping you would see things my way Emma."

Henry could not believe it. Here was his mother with his father, and she intended on handing his father over to the bad guy, "Mom please you can't-" Henry started to say.

"Henry be quiet." Emma said sternly not looking at her son as she feels guilt going through her being.

"But-" Henry started again only to be cut off again.

"Mom? Wow Emma, I know what I read in the report, but wow…" Vance states turning to look at the people still in the diner, "He looks just like his…" Vance then looks at Neal, "his father."

Emma smiles sweetly and pushes Neal into a booth rather roughly, "Ow easy Em." He says groaning.

"Em? So much as changed hasn't it?" Vance gives a small laugh while walking toward the middle where Emma was standing.

Emma meets him halfway as Noel and Lucas go over to stand by Neal, "I guess it has Leon." Emma agrees.

Leon looks at the girl he once thought of as a daughter and lifts her hand up and gives her a gentle kiss, "**E 'davvero bello vedere di nuovo, mia figlia**."*

Emma smiled lightly as she responded, "**Il piacere è tutto mio, padre**." *

Watching the exchange made Regina feel sick. Not just because of Emma's attiutde toward Henry, but the enjoyment that was in the savior's eyes, "I am going to finish this once and for all." Regina growled out, "I have had it."

"You can't mean magic?" Snow whispered, "They are not from here."

"I really do not care," Regina said, "Your daughter is obviously not taking care of the problem, so I will."

"You cannot use magic dearie." Gold said smirking a bit.

"Watch me." Regina snapped and tried to focus making an energy ball in her hand underneath the table but to no avail. The more she tried the more frusterated she became, "Why is it not working?"

"I told you dearie you can't use magic. When Emma called me last night saying to come here, she ordered me to put a magic barrier around the diner so you would not be able to use magic unless she gave you permission." Gold explained in his usual cocky manner.

Regina shot him a death glare, "Why pray tell would you do an idiotic thing like that?"

"Some deals are so irresistable not to do." Gold stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Meaning that if something happens to Emma, she would not be able to pay you back for that deal she made with you?" Henry asked concerned.

"Exactly my dear boy." Gold said in confirmation.

"Can someone explain to us as to what the hell is going on here?" Granny asked in a low voice.

"Long story." James said back seeing the confused faces of Red and Granny.

"We will explain later." Snow added as she could see them both about to protest.

They all looked at each other then back at the pair still standing, "So you have what I want," Vance stated, "and I have what you want." Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, he passed it to Emma, "Twenty-five percent as promised."

He waved to Noel and Lucas, who then proceeded to grab Neal as Emma looked at the check. Seeing the amount she gave a small smirk, "Hold on one minute. You are not taking him anywhere anytime soon."

Now everyone looked confused and surprised, includidng Neal. Then he remembered, "_Do you trust me_?" she had asked him. He had responded yes and then the one question that had him scared, "_Do I have your word that you will be there for him?_" He had given her an explanation, but she did not explain her plan...what the hell is she up to? He wondered.

Vance could feel his blood starting to boil as he looked at he woman that he once valued as a daughter, "What are you talking about Emma? We had a deal."

Emma smirked as she looked at the man she once considered as a father, "Oh I know we had a deal, but you see that kind of broke when you invovled them," she motioned to her family who was watching the scene with confusion, "Although I guess I could have over looked that if I knew that this check was any good." She added offhandedly as she fanned herself with the check.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is good, why wouldn't it be?" Vance asked as he looked at Emma.

Emma's smile fell now, clearly showing that she was done with the game, "Oh Leon, you know that I am not a person to be trifled with. You wouldn't think I would put the pieces together? You are completely broke, you have nothing." Vance's face paled as Emma guided him over to a seat and he felt himself being pushed into it, "Last night I got to thinking as to what I was doing, why it was so important that I turned Neal in. At first I wanted payback, I will freely admit that an eye for an eye after all, but then it started to turn into protecting my family. I knew how dangerous you could be and I did not want them anywhere near you. But then I also got to thinking, why would you keep hounding me about one person when you never have done that before...so I pulled your files. In the past few years after I left, you started losing money...hence why you were desperate to get to Cassidy."

Emma could feel the stares she was getting, even Noel and Lucas looked a bit shocked at the news so she kept going, "You were losing big time, all the agents you hired were crap and kept losing your targets. You needed me badly because Neal owed you the most money. Did you really think you could cheat the Black Swan?" Emma finished darkly, using a name she had not used in years.

Vance looked up at his prized student. He made her, he taught her everything, and now she dared turned against him? "That was not my intentions and you know it. I always value my deals. With the money that Cassidy owed me, that would have been enough to cover the check and you know it. You also do not think I know what you are doing? You are protecting him! You are protecting the father of your illegitement child!"

Emma allowed a smirk to form on her lips, "Well that maybe true, but you are forgetting one thing. Neal Cassidy is completely broke! He would not have been able to pay you." She immediatly pulled out a file, "This is all he has in accounts, which is absoultly nothing. Nothing of monetary value."

"No." Vance gasped flipping through the pages as Emma sat across from him. He looked up face pale, "You are lying."

"This is not a lie," Emma said sitting back arms crossed, "I checked him out and saw nothing. He literally has nothing to his name. The apartment he was living in, the landlord said he was getting evicted at the end of the week for missing rent." Vance was not able to say anything, seeing this Emma continued, "So Leon I would say we are at a stalemate."

Vance looked at her, "Stalemate. Is that what you think?"

"Well Neal cannot pay you, therefore you cannot pay me, and I am not giving you Neal because you cannot pay me...which pretty much means that the deal is broken so we are at a stalemate." Emma said smugly.

Vance sighed knowing she was right, although he knew her really well and saw that she had something else, "Well then Emma, what do you suggest we do about this stalemate?"

Emma smirked seeing that she may just have this in the bag after all since she knew that Vance would not leave until he got something, "We do what we always do Vance; play a new game with new stakes."

"Go on." Vance said not able to resist.

Henry had been watching the exchange and he was estatic. Emma was not turning Neal over to this Vance! She managed to figure out how to save his father! But then when Emma got to talking and explaining something in his stomach sank...they started talking about games and stakes...just what was his mother up to?

James too was watching and was proud of his daughter. He looked over at Neal and saw how relieved that the man looked. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, but then he realized something else...this was not yet over. The feeling of loss came to him and he felt something in his heart almost break. It was not as powerful as when Snow had eaten the apple, but it was relatively unpleasant...what was going to happen? What was Emma up to?

"I know that just because Neal cannot pay you, you will not give up on trying to make him pay; so if I win you leave town, leave Neal alone, and most of all you leave me alone," Emma said darkly, "You will never contact me ever again and you stay the hell out of my territory."

Vance looked at her and pondered the first part over, "What about if I win?"

Emma smirked and said, "Well if you win then you still forget about Neal and instead you get me."

"WHAT?!" Everyone minus Regina and Gold gasped.

Vance looked at her in surprise and stated, "You would trade places with Cassidy?"

"Yes, I come back to Philadelphia with you and work for you once more." Emma said firmly, "Face it Leon, you need me."

"Why do you think that?" Vance asked smugly.

Emma noticed how he did not reject the offer, but he did not accept it either. Another one of his 'techniques', she thought, let the opponet first lay out the cards then take action...she sighed, "As I was looking at your bank files I noticed that when I started working for you, money was rolling in. After I left, it started to slowly decline since the people I was catching 'supposedly' owed you money as well as me...then after I retired, you started to fall apart," she looked him squarly in the eye and leaned forward, "Face it Leon, you need me."

Vance leaned forward as well and met her gaze, "You will work for me, until I say you can leave. If you so much as cross me..." He did not need to finish the threat.

"I am the one making the deal, remember? Why would I make it, if I was not going to honor it?" Emma asked innoccently.

"Fine then. Swan you have yourself a deal," Vance said holding his hand out.

Emma nodded and reached for his hand as Henry cried out, "NO!"

Emma's heart ached in pain, but shook Vance's hand anyway. Vance then ordered to Noel to get the chess set. This was no longer just a game...it was a game for her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enigma**

"You can't do this!" Henry cried out hugging his mother tightly.

Vance had 'allowed' Emma to have a talk with her family in 'private' after the deal had been struck. He sat on the other side of the diner, while Emma had a conference with her 'family', "There must be another way." Snow said as Emma took a seat by Henry and comforted him.

"There isn't another way," Emma said for the umpteenth time, "He would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Besides I caused this mess so I have to fix it."

"But Emma-" Neal started to say but was cutoff when Emma slammed her fist down on the table, "No buts Neal! All I need you to do is keep your end of the bargain got that? Because I swear to god if you don't…"

Neal held his hand up as Emma's threat dangled in front of him, "Ok fine, but you better win this thing otherwise I will hunt you down again."

Emma this time laughed, "Please if plan A doesn't work then I will go to plan B, but before I can even think of plan B…" Emma's face became stern as she looked at her son, "Henry I want your permission for plan B."

Henry looked stunned as his mother looked right at him, "My permission?"

Emma nodded, "Yes your permission. See it involves magic, but not exactly good magic." With this she stole a look at Regina, who also looked a bit puzzled as well as James, Snow, and Neal. Gold however smiled a bit, seeing where this conversation was going as Emma continued, "Now I can understand if you say no. Whatever you decide I just want you to know that I love you and I hope that I have your forgiveness."

Henry of course was shocked at his mother's declaration and assumption that he had not forgiven her, after all he had already. But what shocked him the most was that his mother wanted to use magic as a plan B. Seeing the chess board already out of the table, he knew that if Emma loses she was gone…perhaps forever and he found himself thinking that he could not let that happen, but on the other had he did not like the sound of what exactly plan B entailed or the look that she had shot at Regina either, "What exactly is plan B Emma?" Henry heard James ask.

Emma sighed and looked at her father, "Plan B is of course a last resort thing and I think you know what it is."

James looked at his daughter and shook his head, "No which is why I am asking."

Before Emma could answer she heard Vance's voice, "Ok Emma time is up!"

"Shit." Emma groanedas she turned her head to see Vance going over to the table, taking one last look at Henry she whispered, "Think about it, like I said if you say no I completely understand."

Emma was about to get up when Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "Will you only use magic as a last resort and is it deadly? Please do not lie."

Emma pulled away from him to look at him square in the eye as everyone gave her a confused look, "Absolutely to the first and not quite as deadly as you think."

Henry looked at her and nodded knowing that the truth was in her eyes and promise. Emma gave a small smile, "I love you kid."

"Go get him." Henry smiled back as his mother walked away.

"Ok I am so confused." Red stated as she got agreements from all around as Emma and Vance sat down.

"I am sure this will be a good story later." Granny stated shooting a look at the other occupants in the diner.

They watched just as Vance started picking up the white pawn when Emma suddenly said, "Wait a minute," everyone gave her a confused look as she continued, "Where are my manners?" she asked feigning forgetfulness.

"What kind of game are you playing at Emma?" Vance asked narrowing his eyes at her as Lucas and Noel started taking cautious steps toward them.

Emma smiled sweetly, "Well Leon I was merely pointing out my rudeness. After all you are the guest here and I did not bring out the second most important beverage. In fact I am rather surprised you have not noticed." Emma finished the afterthought. She then turned to Granny and Red, who were wearing surprised faces at Emma's tone of properness, "Granny would you be so kind as to bring us tea with lemon?"

Gold was smirking at Emma's performance and was rather impressed with the woman. Regina, Snow, James, Henry, and Red were stunned. Granny nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen as Vance laughed, "Oh yes how could I forget? A good chess game cannot begin without tea! I am so proud of you Emma, Caroline taught you well; she would have been proud of you." Emma saw his smile falter as Vance mentioned his wife; in fact she felt her stomach drop a bit as her named was mentioned…it was then that she registered the past tense.

"How is Caroline?" She asked as Granny came with the teas. She hoped she kept her voice rather natural. Much like Vance was a father figure to her, Caroline was like her mother. She was the only woman that Emma had ever felt comfortable getting close to and the only woman that she was afraid of disappointing in her life at the time.

Emma watched as Vance's posture stiffened as he reached for his glass and before he could speak, she heard Lucas's voice from behind her and turned as he said, "Don't you dare mention Caroline." His voice was low, threatening, and dangerous. Emma was instantly on alert and slowly rose from her chair to face the man that was considered a brother.

"Luke-" Noel tried to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, but his hand was thrown off.

"No! She has no right to defile madre's name!" Lucas yelled, "After years of abandoning us, she has the nerve to act all concerned? I think not!" Turning back to Emma he yelled, "You want to know how she is doing? You really want to know?!"

"Lucas do not-" Vance started to say, but it was too late.

"She is dead!" Lucas yelled.

Lucas's voice rang in Emma's head as she tried to grasp the information, but in her mind she saw flashes: _An old Queen Anne Victorian house, a woman with flowing brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, "My dear, you are special, you must believe that you are destined for greatness," her voice soft and gentle; a laugh that sounded like a soft melody, "Mi figlia."_

Snow watched as Emma's face went from shocked, to confused, and then to stunned. She also watched as Emma gripped the back of a chair, "What?"

"Yea, you know the woman thought of you as her daughter? Yea she died and it was your fault." Lucas growled out, "You were her light. You could have saved her, given her some kind of hope, but you didn't. You left. You never cared about anyone but yourself." Emma's breathing hitched in her throat as Noel went from behind to restrain his friend.

Leon slammed his chair backward, "ENOUGH!" Everyone flinched as his voice rang throughout the diner, but then they saw Emma's eyes darken as Vance continued, "I will have decorum in here and as such Lucas you are out-"

"No Leon. He is right. I never did care about anyone but myself." Emma spoke darkly looking at restrained man in front of her.

Vance noticed her behavior and became a bit guarded, "Emma-"

"However Leon you are also right, and since the threat was aimed at me, why don't we allow Lucas to continue so it gets out of his system and we can continue our little game…shall we?" The way Emma's voice sounded was filled with dark amusement; it also meant no room for argument.

Vance was slightly taken back by this, although he saw a gleam in her eyes and knew that whatever Emma was going to do, it was not going to end well, "Very well then, if this is what you want…"

"Oh it is." Emma responded, "The attack was aimed at me, not necessarily at you. However it would be an honor to remind Mr. Becker about respect. Wouldn't you agree sir?"

James did not like where this was going as Emma talked about respect. It was almost like she wanted to do this, that this was not part of the act that she was playing, "She is walking a very fine line." Gold said low enough for the people in the corner to hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snow asked worried as she watched the exchange between her daughter and the men.

Gold was not looking at Snow, but at Emma as she took a sip of her tea, "It means dreary that your daughter is like a pendulum, her soul going from dark to light. At this moment she is fighting with the person she is and the person she used to be."

Henry was watching his mother as she walked casually to the man that was being restrained. They could not hear what Emma was saying as she was leaning in close to the man's ear, "What exactly happens if-" He started to ask.

"I do not want to think about it lad." Gold answered knowing what Henry was going to ask.

Henry watched as the man's face paled and Emma started to walk back to the table, then it all happened so fast. Lucas who was restrained broke free and started to dive toward Emma. Before anyone can call out a warning Emma suddenly dodged as he tripped over the tables and landed on the floor, "Really Luke? Is that the best you got?" Emma asked arms crossed.

Lucas ignored the jibe and got up and once again dove at her fist ready to strike. Emma blocked the punch, then taking his arm with both hands, spun around, and flipped him causing him to land on the table causing it to crack at the force of impact. Everyone's mouths nearly dropped as she managed to grab a steak knifeand placed it on his throat, "Now then, I believe I made my point yes?" She asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Lucas looked at her and wondered what the hell had just happened? Feeling the pressure he gasped out, "Yes."

"What are you going to not do?" Emma asked in a condescending tone.

"Interrupt the game."

"Good," Emma stated getting off of him and walked over to the table and sat back down, laying the knife by her tea.

Everyone was watching carefully as Noel went over to his friend and helped him up. Vance gave a small nod at the left the diner. Henry's eyes followed his mother and when Vance spoke Henry winced at his tone and the gleam in his eye, "I was right."

Emma glanced at him, "About?"

"You cannot change who you are," He explained as they sat back down, "I have seen your heart so to speak…it was mine."

Emma smirked, "It belonged to one person and one person alone…me. You do not nor will you ever own me again."

"I guess we will see about that," Vance stated and picked up a pawn, "Will you still be my Queen or will you forever be a pawn?" With that he moved a piece.

"You forget Leon, I built you up and you brought me down." Emma responded and moved her pawn, "And I do not like being brought down."

Everyone watched as they moved their pieces swiftly and without mercy. Each time someone moved, the spectators watched like a tennis game and then Henry saw something flash in Emma's eyes, "You know Leon I think this game needs something," She took her eyes off the board and looked at him, "Do you like apples?"

The way she asked the question, brought the Evil Queen out of her musings, "Excuse me?" He asked her.

"Apples; I know Caroline used to make the most delicious apple pie." Emma offered, she then thought for a moment seeing her options in front of her. Smirking she did not pick up the piece, but instead chose to voice her move, "Bishop takes knight, check."

Vance looked at her oddly then at the board. Indeed she could have made that move, wondering what kind of twist to the game she was playing now, he decided to indulge her; "She did make the best as I also recall you rather enjoyed them too." He continued to look at her and seeing the move in his head he got up from the table but did not look at her and responded in the same tone that she used, "King to Rook two."

Emma shirked and she too got up and faced the window. She saw Noel trying to nurse Lucas's wound, "You are right I did. But you still did not answer my question. Rook to King's Rook three. Check."

"Fine I enjoy apples. You happy?" Vance responded his tone icy, "What is your sudden fascination with that?"

"Well I merely was suggesting that you try the most delicious apple pie of your life, and I do not mean Granny's apple pie." She looked over to her family and saw the disgruntled look on Granny's face. Emma's eyes met Regina's as she said, "Regina makes the best apple pie around here."

Vance turned swiftly and smiled, "Really now who says? By the way Bishop to Rook three."

"What the hell is she doing?" Neal asked softly to Snow not understanding where this conversation was headed.

"I have not a clue." Snow answered.

Gold chuckled and now everyone in the corner looked at him, "What is so funny?" Regina asked still not understanding the point as she tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

"Why dearie is it really not that obvious?" Gold asked as he inclined his head to Emma who was still staring at Vance.

Emma motioned to Henry and Snow, hoping that with this clue Regina would understand, "My son and Mary told me that Regina's apple pie is to die for. Bishop takes Bishop."

"No." Snow whispered shaking her head trying not to believe it.

"This is her plan B." James stated grimly.

"Wait what?" Neal asked still really confused.

Henry shook his head and leaned into Snow's arms. He could see the red room as he explained, "Snow White ate the poisoned apple. I ate a poisoned apple turnover. This is what Emma's plan B was…to somehow poison Vance if she can't win."

"Poisoned?" Neal still questioned not following the whole point, "When the hell were you poisoned?"

"It was not poison like you are thinking Mr. Cassidy," Regina stated annoyed, "Miss. Swan is saying the Sleeping Curse," Everyone looked at her, "The turnover was meant for Miss. Swan. Although I cannot see how this would work-"

"Oh it will dearie," Gold stated, "He has no one to wake him. His love is dead. And look sharp because here is your cue."

Vance was looking at Regina and she for some reason felt threatened by this man, "You really make the best apple pie around?"

Regina looked at Emma and there was a small silent exchange. She sighed and responded, "I have been told it is the best people ever tested."

Vance looked at her then at Emma, "Alright then. I will try her apple pie. You are right…this games needs to be sweetened up a bit." Motioning to Regina he said, "How long will this take?"

"About an hour or so," she said glaring at the man.

"Alright go in the kitchen. Mind you if you leave…" He let the threat dangle.

Regina nodded and started to get up, but Gold grabbed her arm, "You cannot leave. Your magic will only allow you to make the potion and the pie. That is it. Otherwise the doors have been magically barricaded."

"You really did everything she said didn't you?" Regina asked harshly.

Gold smirked, "Some deals are too sweet to turn down."

Giving him a final glare she left to the kitchens as she heard Vance's voice, "This better be worth it Swan; Rook to Bishop four."

Henry watched his step-mother leave the room as Emma responded, "Oh it will be so worth every bite. Rook takes Rook."

"Pawn takes Rook." Came Vance's response.

"I do not understand," Red stated as they started to now move close to each other, "How are they not using the board?"

Neal noticed how Vance and Emma moved about the room and he understood immediately, "She is reading him. It is something that she used to do when we would go out on one of our mini heists. She would read the situation and somehow she would mentally make a map in her head."

"But I still don't-" Red started to say when they heard Emma speak, "Bishop to Bishop seven."

"I see you have learned well Emma. I am most impressed." Vance complimented, "But sadly you have not yet learned enough. Queen takes knight."

Emma glared at the man in front of her, "I think I have. I tend not to make the same mistake twice. Bishop to Bishop eight and I think that is checkmate." She remembered long ago how her actions affected those around her. She was never one to just give up, and when it came to her game with Vance all those times, she lost. So she studied the art, not only was it helpful in her other games, it was helpful to her life.

Vance looked at her and saw a smirk forming on her lips. He also felt a little pride in that, but of course he was not one to give up easily, "Well done Emma. The student I dare say surpassed the teacher." Henry could feel his heart soar at that statement. In fact everyone let out a breath that they were holding…that is until, "Let's say one more game for old time sake; but we have the same stakes?"

Neal could see a slight spark in Emma's eyes and he recognized it immediately, "No…don't do it." He muttered.

"Wait she is actually going to-?" James's question hung in the air as he looked at her daughter.

"Fine." Emma responded returning to her seat, "One more game."

"Excellent." Vance stated as he sat down, "That was a nice warm up."

Emma looked at him and felt the familiar feeling of a challenge coarse through her, "It was."

They started to reset the board as the smell of apple pie flew into the room and Vance inhaled as he moved his pawn once more, "I must say that smell is divine. Caroline would have enjoyed exchanging recipes."

"Somehow I doubt that." Snow stated under her breath. James, Henry, and Red faked cough to hide their scoffs of agreement.

Emma nodded as she moved her piece and sighed, "Where is she resting?"

She saw Vance's eyes flash as he slowly moved his net piece, "Laurel Hill underneath the big oak that overlooks the area, speaking of which…" He got up and went over to the door and opened it and called out to Noel, "Bring me that package!"

"I thought you said it was magically barricaded." Neal whispered to Gold.

"It is my boy. Keyword in the statement is magic." Gold winked.

Neal shivered as Noel handed Vance the package and left the building, but not before glaring at Emma who stared aimlessly back. Vance sighed and handed her the package, "She would have wanted you to have this."

Emma took the parcel. It was not big, but yet it was not tiny either. It felt heavy as she looked at it, "What is it?"

Vance shrugged as he took his turn, "I do not know. Caroline just mentioned that if I ever saw you again I was to give this to you."

Emma nodded as she believed him and set the parcel down and finished her move. They went back and forth until, "Looks like confidence got the better of you my dear." Vance stated smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Emma stated looking closely at the board.

"This," Vance pointed to the spot and indeed Emma agreed…she was in trouble.

"No." She gasped.

Everyone was on the edge as Vance was smiling triumphantly, "You are in trouble. I believe that this is it." Emma saw that she had nowhere to turn. No matter what move she would make she was going into checkmate unless…

"Apple pie is done," Regina said icily as she brought out the two plates with the utensils.

"Wonderful." Emma breathed out; she gave Regina a look as she handed a plate to Vance. Then turning to Emma she leaned in close as she handed her plate and whispered, "Mind you magic comes with a price. I may have made this, but you are delivering it. Whatever happens now; it is on you. Will Henry be safe?"

Emma looked at the woman then stole a look at Henry and said, "Yes Regina that will be all thank you."

Regina looked at the blonde and nodded curtly as she went back over to the group, "It is up to her now."

"I can't believe she is doing this." Granny said as she watched the two interact.

No one responded. Vance got some of the pie on to his fork and took a whiff of the smell, "Just like Caroline's. Now Emma, you really have nowhere to move. Give in now while you can."

Emma looked at the board. Indeed according to the board she was done, finished, in checkmate…but in reality, "You know, I think I got one more move up my sleeve, but what is the hurry? I hear the pie is best served warm."

"I agree," Vance smiled at her, "Cheers." He placed the dessert in his mouth and instantly he knew something was wrong as he swallowed. He saw Emma placing her uneaten pie down as his crashed to the floor, "What…what is-"

"I am sorry Leon." Emma spoke as she knelt beside him.

"Emma," He gasped out as he felt his world growing dark and disoriented. The last thing he saw and heard was Emma getting up and her flicking his King over, "Checkmate."

Everyone did not move a muscle as Emma looked at the man lying unconscious on the ground. Snow and James noticed that she was pale and shaky, but then she looked at Gold; "You have some kind of knock out powder or something?"

Gold nodded and pulled a vile out of his pocket, "I do dearie."

"Wait how-?" Neal started to ask but Emma silenced him, "Not now."

Before anyone could speak Emma ran to the door and yelled, "Noel! Lucas! Come quick!"

The two men burst through the doors, "What-?!" Emma blew some of the dust into their faces and immediately they blacked out and fell to the floor.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Snow demanded to know as Emma was now pacing the room.

"This was my plan now just for one final part." She again looked at Gold, "Can you erase their memories?"

"You are asking a lot of me today." He stated with a smirk.

"You want my end of the bargain right?" Emma shot back.

Henry saw a gleam in his mother's eyes and he grabbed hold of Snow's hand as Gold responded, "Of course. How much do you want gone?"

Emma grabbed her bag and started to walk to the back, "Everything to do with me."

He knelt down and placed a hand over each man's face, including Vance's and in a few minutes Emma was back in fully changed in her jeans, white tank top, boots, and black leather jacket, "Ok Neal and James I need you to put them in the car," She ordered.

"Why?" James asked not moving.

"So I can take them back to Philadelphia." Emma said as she reached into Lucas's pocket for the keys to the town car. When she was done she pulled her phone out.

"No. I am not-" Neal started to protest.

"You do not have a say in this. I did this for you so do not forget what you promised me." Emma said firmly looking him dead in the eye, "Or did you forget what that promise was?"

Neal visibly gulped and backed away from her, "No."

"Good." She turned away from the group and was on the phone. James and Neal placed the unconscious men in the Lincoln Town car. Once they were in she again looked to Gold, "Got a potion for a portal?"

Gold smirked, "I told you dearie this is quite a lot of favors," none the less he pulled out two small token like objects, "These mind you are like a proto-type. They are connected to this world, but it depends on the person that uses them so…think wisely as to where you want to go."

Emma nodded made a move to open the driver's side, "Emma you cannot do this." Snow said softly grabbing her daughter's arm.

"I have to. They cannot stay here," Emma motioned to the men, "I have a plan so I will be back."

"Emma." Snow sighed and made a motion to Henry who was standing over by Neal looking at her mournfully.

Emma sighed and went over to him, "Henry I-"

He threw his arms around her, "I know. I said you could do it. Just promise me something."

"Anything." She said softly.

"Come back." He said pulling away and looking her in the eye.

Emma gulped and nodded, "I promise."

She made her way back to the road and looked at the Queen, "Thank you again."

Regina nodded stiffly and Emma sighed she took the one token and placed the other in her pocket and saw the destination in her head and tossed it on the ground. The sky started to darken as a portal erupted and a swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the road. Emma got in to the driver's seat and turned the car on. Seeing the look's on her family's faces she smiles softly and throws the car in drive and right as the car hits the portal it is gone.

No one speaks for a moment as they stared where the vortex once was. It was not until James started to pull on Snow's arm did they start to walk back into the diner to clean up the mess. All that was going through Henry's mind was he hoped his mother would return home soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so this story is complete! I know I left a little cliffy at the end, that is up to your imagination. I may do a sequel if you want. Sorry for the delay, but here you go. As always thank you for the support and enjoy!

**Enigma**

It had been hours since Emma left and since the four returned back to the apartment. They were all so tired from the day's events, but none of them felt like sleeping. Henry stayed up sitting in the living room, head rested on the back of the couch watching the front door carefully. He was hoping beyond hope that Emma would appear soon. The only time he lets his eyes wonder is when he looks at the clock then back to the door. It had been a while since Emma left with the three men that had come to harm them. He sighs heavily as Neal, James, and Snow joins him on the couch.

"She will be back soon," Snow says soothingly.

"What if something happened?" He asks forcing himself to turn away.

Neal smirked, "Nothing will happen. Your mother is a clever woman; sharp as a fox. She will fight tooth and nail to get back to you…to us." The last part he says silently to himself. It was true; Emma would fight to get to them.

"Here let's put on some TV," James suggested grabbing the remote, hoping to get everyone's minds off the anxiety that they felt for the missing blonde.

When the TV was turned on it was a news report and before he could change it the announcer spoke, "Our top news story involves a raging fire that got out of control in Philadelphia. We go on scene with ace reporter Chris Williams. Chris?"

James groaned and was going to change the channel when Neal grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. Ignoring the questioning looks he intently focused as the scene behind the reporter showed a blazing burning building, "As you can see this fire has been going on for a few hours now. The blazes are so intense in heat that the fire fighters are having difficulty controlling the blazes. The men have already been pulled out and exhibiting minor burns and passed out from smoke inhalation. Tom?"

Tom nodded, "Thank you Chris. I just received word that the men transferred to the hospital have arrived and been identified as Noel Hann and Lucas Becker, who were associates to the third man Leon Vance, notorious loan shark of the underground crime community. The three of men are still unconscious, but Becker and Hann are expected to recover soon, but Vance is in the ICU. Once the three of them wake, they will be expected to stand trial in regards to multiple felonies. In other news-"

Neal muted the TV. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Snow and James exchanged looks at Henry who was sitting very still on the couch not looking at anyone, but the rug. He refused to believe that his mother had anything to do with this, "She wouldn't-"

"No." Neal said firmly, "She wouldn't do this." But even to him, his voice sounded off.

James rubbed his face with his hands. It was not that he didn't believe it, but if he was being honest, if it came down to protecting his family…he would want to do something that would insure their safety…even if it was something of this extreme, "You know what? It is late. Why don't we all go to bed?" He suggested not wanting to think about this anymore.

Snow was quiet throughout the conversation and nodded heading to their room. Henry dragged his feet up the stairs leaving Neal and James in the living room. James looked over at him and said, "You are planning on leaving to find her aren't you?"

Neal jumped at the tone of his voice and responded not looking at the prince, "I want too, but I promised her that I would take care of Henry." He sighed and looked at James and asked, "What would you do?"

James now diverted his gaze and got up, "I think you know what I would do. She will be back."

"And if she isn't by morning? Then what?" Neal asked.

"Then we start looking." James stated, "Besides I always find my family." Neal nodded as James left him to his thoughts. By morning, he vowed, if she is not home in the morning…

The next day James, Snow, Henry, and Neal were at the boarder of the town. They looked at the chalk mark and knew that no one except for Henry and Neal could cross it. After and uneasy restless sleep the first thing they did was try and call Emma, but so far she was not picking up. After about the twentieth time, their calls went straight to voicemail. Snow sighed as she tried to call one more time, but once again the call went to voicemail, "Ok that is it." Neal stated getting into his car, "I am going to find her."

"No!" Henry cried, "You can't leave me too!"

"Kid, I have to find Emma." Neal said in an apologetic voice.

"But you promised her that you would not leave me. So take me with you." Henry said, "I can be a big help."

"You have to stay here with your grandparents." Neal said looking at Snow and James.

Each was wearing a look of grief and frustration. They had tried going to Gold's to see if he had a spell so they could cross the line, but he had said no. That there was still no way to cross without losing their memory, "Henry-" Snow started to say gently.

"No! I want to go with him and find my-" He was cut off as the skies started to darken and a portal appeared before them. Neal had enough time to pull himself and Henry out of the way, causing them to land in the ditch on the side of the road as a black car came speeding out of the portal. The black car suddenly turned sharply and skidded to a stop before hitting a tree.

Recognizing the car immediately the four ran over to it; James slowly opened to find his daughter with her head on the steering wheel. She had soot all over her jacket and face and she was breathing heavily. Opening one eye she found her family staring at her in shock and awe, "Emma? You ok?" Neal asked.

Emma smirked and said, "Marty Mcfly has nothing on this."

Neal couldn't help but laugh as he gently pulled her from the car and hugged her tight. He could smell the smoke on her, but he did not care at the moment. For now she was in his arms. Looking at her he pulled her close and kissed her passionately and Emma responded just as passionately by grabbing his hair in her fingers. Snow and James held Henry close to them as they had tears in their eyes. Their daughter was home safe and sound.

Once they pulled apart the joyous mood ended as Henry wiggled free and tackled his mother in a hug, "Don't ever do that again!" He scolded her.

"I promise I won't." Emma said hugging her son tight.

Snow and James too walked over to her and pulled her in a hug and Snow said, "You have a lot of explaining to do. You know that right?"

"And I will tell you everything once we go home." Emma said softly. Home, Henry thought, his family was finally returning home where they belong.


	13. Sequel Alert

The sequel for Enigma is up! It is called Endgame so I hope you all check that out and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one. Here is a preview for the story:

**Endgame**

It was a quiet night in the hospital as a man made his way to the ICU of Independence Hospital. Once he reaches the room that he needed, he nodded to the cops that were guarding the room, "I am here to check up on the patient."

The men looked to one another and one spoke, "Can we see some ID please?"

The man nodded and smiled, "Certainly," reaching into the coat of his white smock he pulled out the identification.

The officer took it and compared the photo to the man before him and nodded handing the ID back to the man, "Thank you Dr. Malone."

"You are quiet welcome." He smiled and they proceeded to let him into the room where the patient was being held. Looking back at the door, he waited until the officers were looking the other way and then proceeded to close the curtains to obtain the privacy that was needed.

As he approached the coma patient he picked the clipboard up that was hanging off the bed and be read the information. Nodding to himself he placed it back and then went over to the monitors and the IV bag. Seeing the IV bag was full, he snuck into the bathroom after taking a look outside to where the officers were ideally standing. Keeping out of sight and smirking to himself he reaching into his pocket and pulled out a radio, "This is Wilkes. Is anyone out there over?"

"Ten-four Wilkes we read you loud and clear what is it over?"

"There is some suspicious activity in the back of the hospital and I need back up over." He replied making sure that his voice was calm and collected, but serious.

"We are on our way. Stay where you are and do nothing." Then the radio went silent. As the man came out of the bathroom he saw the officers running away and began to get to work as swiftly as possible.

Sixty seconds later the man was nowhere to be found as a late night nurse was running full speed to the room yelling, "Code blue! We've got a code blue!"

-**Snoopykid-**

Emma did not speak. She was not even aware that her parents and son where home. She was too busy thinking about earlier. She should have known. What was that saying? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me?' Yeah, that sounds familiar. Well he certainly fooled her twice. The first was in Portland…the second? Well that was two months ago, and yet here she thought he had changed. Bull shit; once a liar, always a liar. She had come home in such a rage that…well that was when she totally blacked out. Her mind eventually completely shut down…just like she realized that he was not coming for her when she was in that damn prison.

Snow and James as well noticed Emma's haunted look. It was like she was in a different mindset; completely shut off emotionally and mentally. Snow looked at James and motioned with her head toward Henry. He nodded and gently pulled Henry away from his mother as Snow went over. Once Henry backed away she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder hoping to get some type of a response, "Emma? Sweetie what happened?"

Emma was now aware of someone touching her shoulder, but did not look at whose touch it was as she continued to stare aimlessly at the wall. All emotion and mental thought of the present was slowly returning to her as she fought for the void that she desired. Not speaking a word now making eye contact, she reached into her pocket and took a wad that was once an envelope out and thrust it at whoever it was.

Snow looked at Emma and at the wad of paper. Taking it from her daughter she stood back up and opened the envelope and saw it was a letter and read out loud:

**_Dear Emma,_**

**_I am really sorry to have to do this, but I cannot stay in Storybrooke much longer. As much as I love you and Henry, I am starting to realize that I am not right for either of you. There is still much in my life that I need to sort out that I cannot bear the thought of dragging the two of you down with me. I hope to one day return and become the man that you two deserve in your lives._**

**_Love you more than you know,_**

**_Neal _**

**_-_Snoopykid-**

Ok so yea that is all I am giving you. I am evil I know, but hey the story is posted so go check it out!


End file.
